The Lost Turtle
by YamiKaiba73
Summary: When Mikey wakes up in the streets of New York with no memories, no family, no idea how he got there, in the body of a toddler, armed with nothing but a teddy bear named Bear, he's pretty confused. Luckily, he soon finds his brothers, but they have no idea who he is. Why was he turned into a toddler? The only one who might have a clue is Casey Jones, who knows nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Everyone! I'm back with more shell shock action! NOTE: This is the Sequel to The Teenage Normal Ninja Humans, so please read that one first if you haven't already. Hajimemashouka? Showtime. (Shall we begin? It's showtime.)**

* * *

He had no idea where he was. All Michelangelo know was that he was lost in a big city with lots of traffic, people and confusion. All he had was a stuffed teddy bear as a companion and a strong spirit.

After bumping into a few people, tripping over a cat and crashing into a garbage can, An old lady bent over him, smiling.

"Are you lost, little guy?" She asked, extending her hand out to him. Mikey nodded, feeling like crying. "I'm sorry. Can I take you to the police? They can help you find your mommy and daddy."

After another nod from Mikey, the kind older woman helped him up and lead him to the nearest police station, hand in hand.

A few blood tests where taken, which Mikey was not too happy about, a few phone calls, some questions and a sucker from a nice police lady, Mikey couldn't help but listen in on the police talking to the nice lady who found him.

"I'm sorry to tell you, ma'am, but that is not a human boy in a turtle costume you found on town square. That is a Turtle boy whose genes have been genetically mutated. It's probably best to turn him into research to find out how this happened." Said a male officer.

 _/They gonna take me away? But what about my famwy? Won't dey be scawd fo me?/_ Mikey thought, holding his bear close to his chest.

If these bad police men where going to take him away without even thinking of finding his family, then they weren't very good at their jobs. Without another thought, Mikey opened the window behind him and jumped outside.

He had to get away from the police; even though he had no idea what research was, Mikey knew he'd probably never find his family in a lab.

"Do dey even know I gone?" He asked his bear. Something behind the stuffed animal's head made Mikey look up; it was a man hole cover, and something about it made him remember three bigger, older, stronger turtles. His Senpai. "Famwy!" He said, running to the cover and trying to lift it. Unfortunately, it was much too heavy for the little turtle, and as an end result, he landed on his bottom.

"Oh. That's heavy, Bear. Can't lift it. So what we do now?" He asked, picking the bear up and looking closely at it.

A big truck came driving straight at Mikey, who screamed and ran into a dark ally way, knocking a garbage can over with a loud _clang!_

Scared and confused, little Michelangelo slept in that trash can, crying the most of the night away, wishing his family would find him fast.

He was awoken later that night by sirens blaring loudly, the smell of smoke filling the night air. Shouts and screams of one another's names in panicked voices yelled out for one another.

Mikey looked up just in time to see three shadows pass directly over him to the sounds of the sirens and smell of smoke. These figures reminded him of the older turtles he had imagined earlier that day; he followed the three shadows into the burning building a few blocks away, hoping that they where his older brothers.

It was really hard to breath, but Mikey watched in awe as the three older beings tossed people onto their shoulders and carried them outside where it was safe.

"Is that all of them, Raph?" Asked one of the individuals.

"Think so. Now let's ditch this joint before the fire fighters show up." Raph said, but before he could leave with his brothers, he felt something touch his leg.

"Waphie." Said little Mikey, holding his Bear and looking up at the bigger turtle, smiling.

"Huh? Hey, Leo! We missed one!" Raph yelled.

"Well bring them out and let's go!" Leo shouted back.

With a sigh, Raphael scooped up Mikey and jumped out the window.

* * *

 **Aw, Little Mikey is so cute! I hope you like the fist chapter, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! You guys are seriously the best! Thanks for reviewing,** **favoriting** **and following, it makes me so happy!**

* * *

"So you're saying you found him in the burning building?" The purple masked turtle asked.

"Isn't that what I said? He grabbed my leg and called me 'Waphie.' I'm not sure, but he seems to know me." Raph said, leaning against the wall. They where in a dark alley way, discussing Mikey's strange and sudden appearance. The Turtle in the Blue Mask was perched on a fire escape, Purple Mask right below him, typing away on what looked like his home made laptop. Mikey was sitting on a garbage can next to Raph, sucking on his thumb, Bear the bear tucked under his arm. Blue Mask jumped down and approached the little boy.

"Hey, there. Can you tell me your name?" He asked, bending down so that his eyes where level with the tot's.

Mikey took his thumb out of his mouth and held Bear up so Blue Mask could see.

"I'm Mikey! This Bear!" He said happily, making Bear dance for him. Blue Mask smiled a little.

"Okay, Mikey and Bear, I'm Leonardo. Can you tell me where you came from? This is very important that you answer, okay?" He asked.

"Weolarbo." Mikey said.

"Hm. Not quite. You can call me Leo if my full name is too hard." Leonardo said patiently.

"Weo." Mikey said, holding Bear to his face.

"Hey, kid, where ya from?" Asked Raph, getting impatient.

"Um, um. I dunno." Mikey answered.

"Well that's helpful." Raph snarled, taking out a sai, twirling it around between his fingers then stabbing the wall behind him; the weapon landed a few inches to the left of Mikey's head.

The little turtle boy started to cry.  
"Bwodows don't huwt each ovew!" He shouted, hugging Bear tightly.

"Way to go, Raph, you made him cry!" Purple Mask said, putting his laptop down and taking a few steps to Mikey.

"It's not my fault the kid's a wimp!" Raph said angrily.

Mikey started to bawl more loudly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Shh!" Purple masks shushed him.

"We have to move, someone will hear!" Leo said, picking the toddler up and jumping on the fire escape, then the opposite roof top.

Even when they where safely hidden in the sewers, Mikey still wouldn't stop crying.

"Make him stop!" Raph said, plugging his ears.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Asked Leo, who had put Mikey down on the ground.

"I'll go get some food! Anything to get away from the crying!" Raphael yelled.

"Hold on, there a minute, Raph. Maybe he needs a pacifier." Purple Mask said.

"Do I look like a Turtle Tot Day Care to you, Donnie?!" Raph asked over the crying.

"You did start it, Raph. Donnie has a point." Leo said.

Raphael growled at his brothers. "Fine!" He said, pulling out one of his sai and stuffing if handle first into Mikey's mouth.  
It seemed to work, at least for ten seconds, after which Mikey spat the weapon out and started crying again, even louder this time.

"That's it! I'm calling April!" Donnie said as Mikey took a deep breath in preparation for another wave of tears.

Half an hour later, April entered the sewers and was almost blasted away by the screaming.

"So what did you guys do to him?" She asked, plugging her ears as Mikey pounded his fists against the ground.

"You have Raph to thank." Donnie glared at his brother.

"It's not my fault, I keep tellin' ya!" He yelled back.  
April unplugged her ears and picked up a squirming Mikey.

"Hey, there! Why you so sad, huh fussy wussy buddy boy?" She asked in a soothing voice, bouncing Mikey up and down as she spoke, the little boy almost instantly stopping his crying.

"Waphie's scawy." Mikey said, looking up at her innocently. Leo's, Raph's and Donnie's mouths dropped to the floor.

"How did she-?" Asked Leo.

"Aw, did the big bad Raphie Waphie scare you? I'm sorry, I won't let him do it again. What's your name, little guy?" April asked.

"Mikey," He said, reaching out to touch her face.

"Well, now, Mikey, where's your family?" April said, cuddling him.

"Weo, Waphie, an Don-Don are Famwy. Bear too!" Mikey said before putting his thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah? Do you like your brothers?" April asked as Mikey started to close his eyes.

"No, I wuv my bwodows."

April rocked the toddler back and forth until he fell asleep in her arms.

"How did you do that?" Asked Donnie in a whisper, as to not wake Mikey.

"I sometimes take care of my baby niece, who's about the same age. So what'd you do to him, Raph, and where did he come from?" April asked, suddenly giving Raphael a death glare.

* * *

 **Someone once told me that this story would not be as popular as another story I have, but that story is no longer continuing because no one was reviewing. Booyakasha? Sure, why not? Thanks again, guys. Turtle Power! You rock, dudes and dudettes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! I'm back with more cute Mikey moments! But seriously, though. You guys rock, and thanks so much for your reviews, It really makes me happy reading them. I'm so glad you all like this story so much!**

* * *

After the guys told her everything they knew about the toddler, April looked into the cute little face of sleeping Mikey.

"Are you going to keep him?" She asked.

"I don't know. We're having a hard enough time as it is finding food for ourselves, and without Master Splinter-" Leo stopped in mid sentence.

Master Splinter was a touchy subject these days. Ever since he had gone missing in an accident with a mysterious voice, the turtles have had it rough. They had been scavenging for food in dumpsters, sewers, and underground train stations. Not having the Sensei's smell, have gotten sick on more than one occasion. April had offered them help several times, but they wouldn't accept it; she had done too many things for them in the past, and it was time for the Turtles to stand up on their own.

"But look at him, he could be your brother!" April said, getting off the subject.

"Bwodow!" Mikey said in agreement.

"When did you wake up?" Asked April.

"Five yeaws ago." Mikey said.

"I think I'd remember having a third brother." Raph said.

"If he is our brother, why isn't he the same age as us?" Asked Donnie.

"I don't like this, guys. Something just doesn't feel right." Leo said.

Mikey squirmed out of April's arms and crawled over to Leo, whose leg he hugged.

"Don't feew bad, Weo. I wuv you." He said.

"Awwwww! You have to keep him, he's just too cute!" April said.

Leo picked Mikey up.

"I guess we're keeping you. You couldn't survive the sewers without us. Besides, April would kick our shells if we let you go." He said.

Mikey hugged his 'Bwodow,' a huge smile on his face.

"Darn right!" April said.

"I think I heard something this way!" Said an unfamiliar voice, echoing around the sewer walls.

Leo shoved his new brother into April's arms and pulled out a Katana.  
He and the other two Turtles seemingly disappeared into nothingness, and shortly after hearing grunts of pain followed by a thud, they reappeared, completely unharmed.

"Let's keep moving. I'm willing to bet that there are more coming." Leo said, jumping up and hanging off the ceiling. He rummaged around a bit in some shelves and pulled out a small bag, which he threw at Donnie.

"This sucks. I wish it was like the old days, where I could freely come visit you guys, and we weren't all on the run." April grumbled, adjusting Mikey so he was more secure on her hip.

"I think we all do, April." Donnie said.

"So where are you guys going now?" April asked.

"The Jones family farmhouse. We haven't been there in about three months, so security's probably been lifted." Raph said.

"I'm coming with you. I have a score to settle with Casey." April said as Mikey rested his head on her shoulder.

Donnie looked away pointedly. Even though he and April had shared a kiss almost six months ago, had been hanging out more often and in a more friendly manner, it still hurt that April was thinking about Casey instead of him, even if they where not friendly thoughts.

* * *

"A suspected van has been seen driving along the North East route to out of state. Should we send a squad to follow it, sir?" Donnie sat in the back of an unmarked van, listening to the radio. Leo was next to him, Raph opposite them both, holding a sleeping Mikey; April was driving.

"What did the driver look like?" Asked another voice.

"A woman with red hair pulled back into a bun."

"Follow it. That's our van."

Donnie turned off his radio and jumped into the front seat next to April.

"Pull over into the woods, they're onto us." He said, and without waiting for her to respond, he grabbed the wheel and made a sharp turn left, sending the bunch into a forest full of trees.

Mikey woke up in Raph's arms, and started to cry.

"Not again!" Raph said, pulling out a sai, but before he could stuff it in the tot's mouth again, Leo grabbed Mikey and started rocking him back and forth, like April did at the lair.

The Van suddenly lost its traction, rolling over several times; those inside where being tossed around like a salad, which wasn't very fun.

When they finally stopped rolling over and landed in a ditch, Mikey was laughing.

"Again." He said, clapping his hands.

"How about not?" Asked Raph.

"We can't do this, now right now, guys! We need to disguise this van!" Leo interrupted.

"Got you covered!" Donnie said, pulling out a can of spray paint.

"Now that's just scary." Leo said in half awe and half disapproval.

"I think it's brilliant!" April said, giving Donnie a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

As soon as Donnie got out to actually paint the vehicle, he discovered that there was little to no paint left in the can. With a shrug, he checked the engine to see if it needed anything, which of course, it need more than just a tune up.

"Bad news, guys. Once I fix the engine as best I can, we'll have to rush to you know who's, get a paint job, and fix if the rest the way." Donnie said.

"Don-Don need help?" Asked Mikey, who was sitting on the floor of the van, playing with Bear.

"Yes, I do need help, but everything that needs to be done is to big for you. Can you stay in here with April?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. Apwiw is nice an' pwetty." Mikey said.

April picked him up and gave his tummy a nice big zorbit, making him burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Hey, Guys! I haven't seen you since, well, the last time I've seen you!" Casey Jones stood in front of the old Jones Family Farmhouse, waving to his friends.

"Hey Casey," Donnie said completely lacking enthusiasm. "I've heard you haven't been good to April." Casey's face fell when he saw April standing behind Donnie, holding a little Michelangelo.

"Uhh. Yeah, about that. Should a 'I'm sorry' help?" He asked.

"Probably not." April said, putting the arm that wasn't holding Mikey around Donnie.

"So what happened to him?" Asked Casey, getting off the subject.

"To who?" Raph asked, cracking his knuckles. "You?"

"Mikey. Last time I saw 'im, he was your age." Casey said.

* * *

 **If you have any questions, you can ask me, but don't ask for spoilers, because you ain't getting any.**

 **I hope you all keep reviewing, as without your wonderful comments, I'd leave this story for dead. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I'm so glad for all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews this story has been getting! Thanks, guys! And now, the next chapter of our story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"How did you know about Mikey? We haven't told anyone but April." Leo asked.

"I say we beat the answer out of him and find out!" Raph yelled, pulling out both his Sai and twirling them around.

"Whoa, guys, what's your problem?" Casey asked, hands up in surrender.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time, Casey Jones. How did you know about Mikey?" Leo drew his Katana, ready for a fight.

"If you're talkin' about how we met, me and Raph where just startin' ta see eye ta eye, when these Purple Dragon freaks came up and attacked us. That's when you guys came up in the Battle Shell, and I asked if yous was related and all. Mikey said he was the pretty one!" Casey said as Donnie pulled out his Bo Staff.

"Mikey wasn't there when that happened, Casey. It was just the four of us." Donnie said.

"But he was! Don't you remember!" Casey said.

"It's always been us three, Master Splinter, April and you. We only found Mikey today." Raph said simply, rubbing his sai together.

"I swear, you guys forgot Mikey, or something! Pizza loving Party guy? Wears an orange Mask and does crazy things with his Nunchuks?"

"I hate to say it, but I think He's telling the truth." Donnie said, lowering his Bo staff.

"What do you mean, Donnie?" Asked April as Mikey rested his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe Casey knows something we don't about Mikey. Like Why he's here, why he seems to think of us as brothers, and why Casey remembers him and we don't." Donnie said.

"Or it could be a trick." Leo said.

"I don't think it is." April said.

"Thanks, April." Casey said a little hopefully.

"Casey's too dense to come up with this on his own." She added.

"Thanks, April." Casey repeated sarcastically, but was drowned out slightly by some fast approaching Sirens.

"Boys in blue!" Leo said, grabbing Mikey from April's arms and pulling a disappearing act along with his other brothers.

Two cop cars pulled up in front of the farmhouse, and out stepped four cops.

"Hello, officers. What can I do for you?" Asked Casey.

"We're looking for a woman with red hair, rumored to have three humanoid Turtles as side kicks." On of the cops said.

"Well there aren't any Turtles here, sir. They mostly live in swamps and pet shops." April said.

The cop peeked over the top of his sun glasses at her.

"But you do have red hair."

April touched her hair.

"Oh? This? I just got it dyed last night, and I certainty don't know any Turtles! I can't stand the little creeps! I had one when I was a kid-" April started to say but was cut off by the second cop.

"I didn't ask for your life story, lady. We'll have to take you in for questioning." He said sternly.

"If you take her, you'll have to take me too!" Casey said boldly.

"No, sir, we can't do that. We're only looking for a girl with red hair and likes yellow, not a bone headed idiot."

Just on top of the farmhouse, the Turtles leaned in closer.

"Those are not real policemen." Donnie whispered.

"What do you mean?" Asked Leo as the police attempted to put handcuffs on April.

"They don't have any proof that April did anything wrong, I bet lots of girls have red hair and Like Yellow, they're treating Casey like he's, well... Casey." Donnie said as Casey threw himself against all four officers.

"Good point. Should we leave drool bags here and beat some sense into those boys in blue?" Raph asked.

Mikey started to giggle loudly, but his mouth was covered by all of his brother's hands.

"We can't be seen. Hide Mikey in some bushes, then attack."

Leo's plan worked perfectly. He and his brothers took out the cops by using their Ninja speed and stealth. That's when Mikey came up, Bear under arm, and tripped one of the cops. The cop landed hard on the ground, so hard, in fact, that his head came off.

"What the...?" Asked Donnie, picking up the head, seeing that it had a few cords coming from the neck.

What looked like a brain popped out of the cop's chests, and ran around squealing like a pig.  
Casey tried to hit it with a hockey stick, but it was too fast, it simply crawled along on its tentacles, and out of sight.

"Was that a Kraang?" Asked Leo.

"I don't like this." Raph said.

"Kraang want me!" Mikey sat down in front of Casey's legs and started sucking on his thumb, even though he had no idea how he knew the Kraang's plans.

"That's silly, Mikey! no one knows about you but us!" April said, picking up the tot and rubbing noses with him.

"Alright, Casey. You seem to know a lot about Mikey, so you're going to tell us everything you know about him, go it?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, he's your brother. Kinda hard to forget, really." He said.

"Fanks, Daisy." Mikey said.

"Start talking, Jones." April said menacingly.

"Alright, already, I'll talk. We better get inside, though, before more Brain freakazoids show up."

* * *

 **Well that happened!**

 **What do you think the Kraang's plans are? Also, they finally learned how to "communicate in that which is known as Proper English!"**

 **I really hope you liked it, and please review! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! I'm back! :) Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! It really means a lot!**

* * *

"And that's all I know." Casey was done telling the guys and April all he knew about Mikey, everything from how they met to what he liked and disliked.

"That still doesn't explain how be got here, and like this, nonetheless. Not to mention how Casey remembers him and we don't." Donnie said, readying a syringe.

"What's that for?" Asked Leo.

"Hold him still, I'm going to take a blood sample." Mikey whimpered a little as the needle entered his arm, but other than that, he felt fine. Once Donnie had put Mikey's blood on a slide, he cut his own finger and squeezed a drop onto a fresh one. "I'll need your blood as well, Leo and Raph." He said, preparing his microscope.

"Why us?" Raph asked as Leo took the knife from Donnie.

"Because, I need to compare all the mutated blood samples to see if there is any difference at all." Donnie said, looking at Mikey's blood through the microscope.

"Why not ask Casey, he's as mutant as you get." April said with a smirk as Mikey crawled into her lap, rubbing his eyes.

"This could take a while, guys. Come back in a few hours." Donnie said with a yawn.

While the others where painting the van a red color, Mikey sat on the porch with Bear, being too small to help. He thought he saw something suspicious, so he hobbled over to Casey's leg. "Daisy, bad man over there!" Mikey said, pointing at nothing.

"There ain't nothing there, Pal. Why don't you go play with your Bear?" Asked Casey, shooing the tot back to the porch.

"But I saw..." Mikey said. He placed Bear down gently, kissed its head, then tried to alert Raph of the stranger. Before he could even get close his brother, he walked away into the woods, Sai in hand.

Mikey wasn't the only one who noticed Raph's sudden departure, as Leo noticed the Absence of Raphael and followed him.

"Where you going, Leo?" Asked April.

"To get Raph. I'll be back." Said Leo with a shrug.

Mikey followed his brothers, wanting to tell them about what he saw. The woods scared Mikey. He imagined Big Foot, Werewolves, Vampires and the Easter Bunny around every tree. Shaking, he grabbed Leo's hand.

"Did you follow me?" Leo asked, looking down to see who was holding his hand. He should have guessed. Mikey nodded, explaining what he thought was going to jump out and attack them.

"I think we'll be okay, Mikey. I have two Katana I can use if anyone tries to hurt us, okay?" Leo asked.

"'Kay!"

They walked in silence for quite some time, Mikey soon getting tired and demanding a piggy back ride, which Leo did not complain about.

After a while, Leo stopped, thinking that he heard something.

"Raph? That you?" He asked, putting Mikey down, hand ready to draw a Katana.

An anguished sob could be heard from the left, and the sounds of Raph stabbing at some tree roots.

Leo fully sheathed his Katana, picked Mikey up and headed over to see Raph leaning against the tree, and sobbing. Raphael was sobbing, the tough guy, Mister "you hold me back" and "I should be the Leader Cuz I'm strongest" was actually sobbing.

"Raph? Why?" Leo asked, sitting down on a tree behind him.

"I know you think about it too, Leo. That night, Lisa and the others, Master Splinter, just disappearing into nothingness."

"I do, and I know you miss her, Raph. Whatever Happens, I swear, we will find Master Splinter, Karai, Lisa, Venus and Master Chung. We just got to keep searching." Leo said as Mikey crawled into Raph's lap.

"Has it occurred to you that maybe this pipsqueak has something to do with it? He appeared outtta nowhere, kinda like the others disappearing into nowhere."

Leo remained in silence, processing the thought.

"It's a possibility. Too bad he can't remember anything about his past."

Something in Mikey's memory snapped into place.

"Master Splinter!" He said.

"What about him?" Asked Leo.

"He my daddy! Imma Ninja!" Mikey yelled.

Leo looked at Raph, genuinely confused. Raph on the other hand, was angry.

"He knows something about how Lisa and the Others disappeared, Leo!" Raphael pulled his Sai out from the tree roots, but Mikey was now in Leo's lap.

"You're not hurting him! He's only a child, Raphael! You can't touch him!" Now Raph was really mad. How could Leo not be angry that his Karai and Master Splinter where missing, and the pipsqueak knew something about how to get them back, but wouldn't tell?

"You know, you're really pissing me off, Leo. You've got guts, and I'm gonna rip them out of ya!" Raph started to strike, but was hugged by both Leo and Mikey instead.

"That's enough, Raph. We will get everyone back together, I swear it." Raph put his arms around both his brothers, his heart softened.

"You're right, Leo. Master Splinter would want me to calm down. Lisa would want me to practice with her in times like these." Raph said after a while.

"And Karai would invite me to fight with her on the rooftops of New York." Leo said.

"I play video games and eat pizza!" Mikey said happily.

"C'mon, let's go back. April and Casey probably need to be separated for a while, and I bet Donnie found what's up with Mikey by now." Leo took Mikey's hand, Raph taking the tot's other hand, and together they traveled back to the Farmhouse.

* * *

 **In times like this, nothing like some brotherly love to stop you from killing your baby brother and some innocent trees. Poor Raphael!**

 **Review if you'd like, and feel free to favorite and follow! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone, and welcome back! Thanks so much for favoriting, following, and reviewing, it made my day to get those notifications!**

* * *

"There's no doubt about it, Mikey's related to us. But there's something strange about his blood. It seems to have been altered in a slightly different manner than ours." Donnie said, looking up from his micro scope at last.

"But that doesn't make any sense! We'd still remember him!" Leo yelled.

"But he seems to remember us, so something must have happened to him." Donnie pointed out.

"If only we knew what." Raph said, who was holding a sleeping Mikey.

"Maybe it was too dangerous for you to know." April said simply.

Donnie snapped his fingers. "Eureka! He was there! Mikey was there, and he found something, then he was going, to or already, told us!" Donnie said happily.

"Mikey was where now?" Asked Casey, who was scratching his head.

Donnie stared at him for a while, then smiled a small yet sad smile. "You weren't there, where you? A while back, we where turned into humans, then all of a sudden, poof. Turtles. Our friends and Master Splinter where taken in that incident, and now here we are." Donnie said.

"So you're sayin' I remember Mikey because I wasn't there when your memories where wiped?' Casey asked.

"Exactly."

"You're mad if you think we will obey you!" Mona Lisa was chained to the wall along with Venus De Milo, Karai, Master Splinter, and Master Chung I. They where in some form of holding cell, along with a brain like creature in a robot suit.

"I beg to differ! I think you're mad I locked you up In here, separated from your little friends!" The brain said happily.

Lisa spat on his squishy pink face, which made the brain slap her unconscious.

"Krang! What have you done with the Turtles? Why let them live if they're just going to oppose us?" Asked the Shredder, just entering the security block.

"Because, Shredder! I want this to be as interesting as possible!" The one called Krang said.

"Tell me even your incompetent mind at least removed the one who found out our secrets!" Shredder yelled.

"I did! You really shouldn't underestimate me, Shredder! I turned him into a wee little toddler, and since he was so cute, I gave him a teddy bear! I even removed his memories of them and their memories of him! It's Perfect!" Krang laughed a bubbly yet evil laugh.

"Why not just destroy him?" Asked the Shredder.

"I gave him a teddy bear with a camera and tracking chip inside it, so that we can find the Turtles! It was, after all, your fault! You bumped into me as I was zapping their friends away!" Krang yelled.

"Silence! Bebop and Rocksteady! Track the bear and bring me the turtle tot! One way or another, I will not fail this time!" Shredder turned at a beeping sound.

"What is that horrible noise?" He asked.

"My burrito's ready." Krang giggled.

"You sicken me." The Shredder growled.

"I take that as a compliment!"

With that, he and Shredder left their captives alone, two Mutants called Bebop and Rocksteady going the opposite direction.  
Venus' head turned to look at Raphael, who was standing just out of reach.

"Help us, Raphael. Tell your brothers we are alive!" She said.

"Where are you?!" He asked, wanting to reach out to his friends, but some sort of force field pushed him back.

"In Dimension X! Donatello should know a way there!" The dream faded, and his friends where gone.

Raphael awoke with a start, breathing heavily.

He looked to the left to see Bear the bear staring at him. Donnie was awake, but just barely. He was in his hammock, Laptop propped up against his knees.  
Above Raphael, in the top bunk, was Leo, softly snoring. Raph thought he heard something about Karai and Master Splinter.

"Hey, hey Donnie?" Raph asked, noting that Mikey was sharing Donnie's hammock.

"Yeah?"

"Ya still got a way into Dimension X?" Raph asked.

"Not a fully functional one. Why?" Donnie asked.

"I had a dream about Venus and the others. She told me that Master Splinter and everyone else are being held in Dimension X." Raph said, stretching.

"And you want to go there, of all places to rescue them?" Donnie said, closing his Laptop.

"I won't have any objections." Raph admitted.

"It could be a trap." Donnie helpfully pointed out.

"It also could not be!" Raph countered.

"I'll see what I can do." Donnie said before putting his laptop on a bedside table and rolling over.

"Thanks, Don. You're the best." Raph said with a yawn.

"I know. Can I get some sleep now please?"

"Sure thing, Donnie." Raph said, putting his hands behind his head.

He had been so close to Lisa, yet unable to touch her. Why did life have to be so cruel?

Leo's head poked down from his top bunk.

"Hey, Raph." He asked.

"Gnyuuuuh. Whadaya want, Leo?"

"You're not thinking about going to Dimension X, are you?"

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Raph grunted.

"So, You're not going without me!" Leo said.

"You ain't gonna give me a choice, are ya?" Raph asked.

"Nope."

"Fine. You can come." Raph said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Raph." Leo pulled his head back up top, leaving Raph alone.

Raph grumbled and rolled over.

Leo smiled to himself, thinking that he'd finally get his family back.

* * *

 **Wow. Looks like the guys are headed for Dimension X!**

 **Please review, but you don't have to if you don't want to.**

 **Thanks again, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, guys! I hope you guys like this next chapter! I really do, and I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me this far, it's been a blast. Thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews!**

* * *

Several days had gone by, and Donnie having little to no luck with the trans dimensional portal.

On several occasions, Raphael had tried to destroy Bear, but whenever he did, Mikey would scream loudly for April. Even after Raph had explained that it was a tool to spy on them, Mikey still wouldn't let Donnie take it apart to remove the camera and tracking chip. The nearest store didn't sell bears to replace it with, so they where stuck. They tried not to say anything too confidential when Bear was in the room, but that thing followed Mikey around almost everywhere he went and Mikey loved to be with his brothers.

After a while, Leo and Raph started teaching Mikey some Ninja moves, which he seemed to already know fairly well. (Donnie was too busy with his portal to train Mikey.)

"When I get Nunchuks?" He asked as Raph beat up a punching bag until it fell off the hook.

"Maybe when you're a little bigger. Right now you'd have trouble holding them, and you could hurt yourself." Leo said, polishing his Katana. _/Why does Mikey with a set of nunchucks sound so familiar?/_ Leo thought as he accidentally cut himself on the sharp blade.

"Small size ones!" Mikey said.

"That may work. But you know what you really need?" Asked Leo. Mikey's eyes grew big and sparkly. "A ninja Mask."

"Yay! Ninja Mask, Ninja Mask!" He yelled, running around, almost being hit by Raph, who did a quick swerve to the left and stumbled backwards as Mikey came between him and his punching bag, which had been replace on the hook.

"MIKEY!" _/Can't hurt him. Mona Lisa wouldn't want that./_ He thought.

"Wha? I do somfink bad?" He asked, stopping in his tracks, arms still stretched out to either side.

"Naw. Just don't come in between the punching bag and me," Raph punched his fist into his open hand, "or someone could get hurt."

"'Kay!" Mikey gave Raph a quick hug around the knees, then continued his running about and shouting for his mask.

Leo grabbed April's arm as she walked by.

"Can I ask you to go to the store and get some orange cloth? Mikey's going to get his Ninja Mask later today." Leo said.

"Really? I couldn't tell. I could do that, we more need food anyway." April said as Leo let go of her arm.

"Thanks." Leo said just as Donnie shouted out in a anguished sob from the upstairs bedroom.

"What's with him?" Asked Casey, who was chopping wood, but stopped to look up at the window.

"Eh. Probably not going anywhere on that portal of his." Raph said, still standing where Mikey had left him.

The window popped open, and out came Donnie's head.

"April! We'll need three more toasters!" He called.

"I'm not made of money, Donnie! Besides, its hard to go shopping when you're wanted. It's better not to be out and about so much, but I'll try when I get the cloth to make Mikey's mask." April said, picking up the toddler, who burst into giggles, as he was upside down.

"Sell Casey to the Circus. He's not wanted." Donnie suggested before pulling his head back in and closing the window.

"Hey! I have feelings too, Don! Why does he even need toasters?" Casey grumbled, abandoning the wood cutting to grab his hockey bag and Mask from next to Leo before storming off.

"Where are you going?" Asked Raph, who seemingly appeared in front of him.

"To get Don's stinkin' toasters and some stinkin' cloth." Casey grumbled.

"Lemme grab my trench coat and hat. I'll come with you." Raph offered.

"Sure. Why not? A couple of hot heads like us can't possibly get into trouble out here." Casey said sarcastically.

"I was thinkin' maybe of blowin' off some steam with ya, Case." Raph said.

"Oh yeah? What's got ya fired up this time?"

"A girl. Mona Lisa. Can't stop thinkin' 'bout her." Raph said, not looking at his friend.

"Oh, ho ho! Big bad Raph's gotta girlfriend!" Casey teased, punching Raph's shoulder. When he didn't have that much of a response, Casey knew there was something wrong.

"Hey, is everything okay, Raph?"

"Tell ya 'bout it on the way." Raph grunted, still not making eye contact.

Mikey, Leo, April and Donnie, who was finally taking a break from the portal, where all in training mode. Mikey had a blind fold and was to find his brothers and April, who had taken it upon herself to become Mikey's adoptive aunt in the past few days.

Leo thought it best to train Mikey the way Master Splinter trained him and his brothers when they where little, by playing 'games' that would hone a ninja's senses, as long as the Ninja in question was very young.

Mikey was doing a good job of far. After April was caught within the first five minutes, she went inside to make some lunch.

Mikey pointed to a seemingly random tree dramatically and said, "Come out, Don-Don!"

"Hey, little cutie! Wanna come play with us? We got candy for yas! All ya gotta dos is come follow us!" He said. Mikey removed the blindfold after hearing the gruff and unfamiliar voice. It was what looked like a mutant Rhinoceros with a yellow tank top and white camouflaged pants.

Mikey's gut was telling him that this guy wasn't to be trusted, but his heart said free candy.

"Um, Free candy? Is it bad candy?" He asked.

"Yeah! You'll be knocked out in seconds!" Said another strange Mutant man, who looked like a bad punk warthog with a purple Mohawk.

"Shh! Bebop! You ain't supposed to tell him!" Said his companion.

Bebop snorted before grabbing Mikey and putting him over his shoulder, and was soon gagged with a white cloth.

"Don't struggle, little guy. We'll take good care of you!" The two laughed as they started to run away, but ran into two very angry Turtles and their weapons.

"I don't know just who you think you are, but you're not going to take our brother with you!" Donnie said, Bo Staff at the ready.

"Uh, oh! We ain't got no time to fight, Rocksteady!" Bebop said, still with Mikey over his shoulder, who was kicking and screaming a muffled scream.

"Guess we'll just have to blast 'em!" Rocksteady agreed, pulling out a gun like object and shooting Donnie in the chest, sending him flying several feet and landing next to the wood pile.

He was paralyzed, unable to move. He could only watch as Leo tried to strike, but Rocksteady pushed him aside, and as Leo tried to regain his balance as he stumbled backwards, he tripped over a rock and soon suffered the same fate as Donnie.

* * *

 **No! Just no! I am so sorry that had to happen, guys! Don't worry, I'll try have everyone save him soon! What do you guys think Shredder wants with Mikey? Let me know, Okay? I'd love to hear your wonderful thoughts and opinions! YamiKaiba73, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm back. :) Thanks for your reviews, they made me happy. I'm so sorry about having Mikey kidnapped and all, but it had to be that way.**

* * *

"We missed the action?!" Raph and Casey just got back from the store, holding bags of food and three toasters.

"Yeah. Like I said, two mutants named Bebop and Rocksteady came and kidnapped Mikey." Donnie said as April put some bandages around his plastron.

"Nice going, Leo." Casey added.

"How is it my fault? They fight without honor!" Leo shot back; he had a bandage around his twisted ankle, but other than that and his dislocated shoulder, he was fine.

"Everyone just calm down. Donnie, how soon can you get that portal working?" April asked.

"Once I calibrate and the molecular amplifier, all I'll need is a power source for the motor." Donnie said.

"That's... Good?" Asked Raph.

"Bad. I need something with enough stabilizing energy for a machine with a kilo-watt based energy system, and if it isn't a significant amount of power, or too much, this hole building and everything within a five mile radius could fragmentalize or possibly short out for a few months." When everyone gave him a dull blank stare, he sighed. "It has to be just right or we'll go into noting or be in the dark for a while." He dumbed down for them.

"Ooh. Ya coulda just said so." Casey said, scratching his head.

"Can we tap into the City's power grid?" Asked Leo.

"As much as I hate to do it, that maybe our only option. Not even Casey and April can be seen if we do this, and there maybe no way back. Are we up to the challenge with this?" Asked Donnie.

"Yep. Anything to get our family back." Said April.

A mutual agreement spread across the room, warming Donnie's heart.

"You'll all have to do exactly as I say, no matter what. The timing has to be one hundred percent perfect, or it will all be for not." Donnie said.

"We're with ya, Bro. Just tell us what to do." Raph said, putting his hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"For this mission, you're the leader, Don. I'll have no idea what to do if you don't tell me." Leo said.

"Okay then. I'm honored. Now everyone get your rubber gloves and tool belts, because I'll need some help getting this thing ready if we're going to save our friends. They've gone too far in taking Mikey!" Donnie said, punching his fist into his open hand.

* * *

Day and night they worked, adjusting the tension on this, tightening the screws on that, doing whatever Donnie told them to do with extreme caution. They barely ate and slept for almost a week, until finally, all it needed was a power source.

"Can we sleep now? I feel if we try to hack the power grid without any rest, we'll sabotage the entire thing." Leo said, eyes drooping, and heavily shadowed.

"Yeah, alright. First thing tomorrow morning, be ready for anything." Donnie said before flumping down onto the desk in front of him.

* * *

"You saw two of the turtles, and didn't capture them?!" Shredder asked Bebop and Rocksteady in an outrage.

"Sorry, Boss. They was gonna play dirty!" Rocksteady snorted.

"Yeah! For some reason they wanted ta fight for the little pipsqueak!" Said Bebop, who was still holding little Mikey.

"I don't care if they where fighting for a stuffed doll! You should have brought them, too! Now you must pay for your incompetence!" Shredder yelled.

"Can't you three be quite?! My soaps are on, and it's the last episode!" Krang yelled, turning up the volume.

"Bad Krang, Bad!" Said Mikey, who had finally managed to free himself from Bebop's clutches, and was now kicking Krang in the robotic shin.

"Why you little!" Krang picked up the little Ninja by the back of the shell, and took him out of the room.

"You stay in there!" Krang shouted. He came back shortly after to continue watching his soap opera.

"Keep an eye on those prisoners. We want them in good condition for our experiment. I'll deal with you later." Shredder said to Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Sure thing, boss." Rocksteady snorted, Bebop nodding his head.

* * *

Leo awoke with a start. Below him, Raph was snoring rather loudly. To the left in the Hammock was Donnie, asleep at his laptop. Again.

Leo noticed Mikey's Bear next to him, and imagined the scared little boy he had come to love. Now that Mikey was gone, all they had was Bear, the thing Raph wanted to rip apart because it could be spying on them. Now taking it apart or getting rid of it seemed wrong, so Donnie had taken some duck tape and put it over the creature's eyes.

"I swear, Mikey, I'll find you. Shredder's done it this time." Leo said. April's head poked in the door.

"You still up, Leo?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. What's up, April?"

"Can I talk to you? I had a dream I think you should know about." She said.

"Sure thing." Leo put down Mikey's bear and stealthily slid down the latter, rolling across the floor and standing up in front of her.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate." She said.

"It's going to be one of those talks, huh?" Leo asked as they crept down the hall

"I'm afraid so." April said.

* * *

Once she and Leo where settled with hot chocolate, April began to tell her tale.

"I had a dream that everyone was going to be used for experiments. Some Foot and Kraang bots where ordered to turn our friends into mindless mutants, ones who would attack us without any hesitation. In my dream, they... They..." April was hesitating.

"I can handle it, April. Just tell me." Leo said with a hand on her shoulder.

"Karai was the first test subject." April said.

"Then that's all the more reason to go to Dimension X. The sooner we get there, the better." Leo said, standing up.

"Wait, Leo. There's more." April said.

"Do I want to hear this?" Asked Leo, sitting back down.

"Probably not." April said.

"Tell me anyway."

"Karai didn't look so good, I think she's sick. She didn't even know her own name." April said.

"Shredder is going to pay, one way or the other!" Leo said darkly.

* * *

 **How far will Shredder go? Are there no bounds to his insanity?**

 **Guys, please review! If there is anything at at all that you would like to see happen in this or future stories, please let me know!**

 **What was your favorite part of this chapter? For me, it was the ever cute Mikey and his brave kick to the shin. That and the part where Donnie had to dumb down his science talk. I'll see you guys next time, YamiKaiba73 signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! You ready for some more turtles?! Thank you guys so much for favoriting, following, and reviewing! :) Oh, and for future reference, (Because we will see more Krang and Kraang in chapters to come,)**

 **Krang= 1987**

 **Kraang= 2012 (Usually in a group sense.)**

* * *

"Oh, Turtle Girl! It's time for your mutagen shots!" Krang said in a sing song voice.

"I will not take part in your madness, Krang!" Venus said as Karai moaned on the floor.

"Blue." She said, staring at Krang's feet.  
"That's red, you color blind bacon!" Krang yelled.

"Blue." She said again.

"Whatever." Krang said as he stepped over her.

"Be a good girl, now, and it might not hurt! Then again, I wouldn't know, I've never been mutated before!" Krang laughed evilly.

Just as Krang reached up to undo Venus' chains, she kicked him in the squishy pink face, causing him to stumble backwards and trip over Karai.  
With an expert move, Venus swung her feet up and turned the key so that her chains became undone. Acting quickly, she put Krang in her place, locking him up in her place. She then quickly unlocked her Master Chung, her sister Mona Lisa, and Master Splinter.

"We must escape quickly, it won't be long before the Shredder finds out we are gone!" Venus said, helping Karai up.

"Oooh, a shiny!" She said, pointing at the fast approaching Shredder and some Kraang droids.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Asked the villain, running his hand along the bars of their cell.

"Shredder! These miserable mutants took me and locked me up!" Krang said, still chained to the wall.

"It suits you, you blundering idiot." Shredder said calmly.

"What are you going to do with us?!" Asked Lisa, being Karai's other supporter.

"I think you know. I need to test out your blood on my mutagen. You see, your blood is very special. It's been mutated twice, has it not? Yes, you where turned into test subjects when you became humans, and now you are Mutants again. I need to see if you can turn Human once more!" Shredder said with an unseen smile.

"But why?! Why test it on the lady first? She is completely human." Master Chung said.

"Not for long. She'll slowly turn into a mutant, and once she does, I'll see if I can turn her back without killing her!" The Shredder said.

"Why all this madness in the first place? You of all people keeping me alive makes no sense." Asked Splinter.

"So I can do something unspeakably cruel to your world!" The Shredder laughed before turning and leaving.

"Bebop, Rocksteady, release Krang and lock these freaks back up!" Shredder said without looking back.

* * *

"That's everything." Donnie said, having packed everything they'd need and more in Dimension X into his small backpack.

"Are you sure?" Asked Casey, pulling down his hockey Mask and beating his two hockey sticks together.

"Absolutely. I even brought a remote to open the portal from the other side, so as long as no one messes with it, we shouldn't be trapped. Theoretically speaking. " Donnie said.

"Well that's encouraging." Raph said.

Leo remained in deep thought. What April had said earlier was really hitting him hard.

"Karai..." He whispered to himself.

"We'll get her back, Leo." April said, sitting down next to him.

"We have to. They're counting on us." Leo said. "We're going to follow Donnie's orders without hesitation!" he added.

Donnie pulled out what looked like a hand draw diagram of the plan.

"Eh heheh. This is going to take a while to explain, so listen up. We can't afford any mistakes." He said, spreading it out.

* * *

Once everyone had secured themselves into the power grid room, barricading themselves in using anything and everything that was heavy and could be moved in front of the door, April sat down in front of the computer, ready and waiting for Donnie's signal.  
He took out and placed his semi homemade trans-dimensional portal in exactly the right spot after doing some simple calculations. Well, Simple to Donnie.

"Okay, April, as soon as I turn it on, you start up that virus I gave you. Casey, Raph, Leo and I will back up, because the portal will rapidly open and close, so time your jumps exactly right, or you could be scattered throughout the Dimensions. Any questions?" Donnie Asked.

"Yeah, how do we, you know, breath?" Casey asked.

"Glad you asked, Jones, I almost forgot." Donnie said, handing out oxygen converters. "Anything else?" He added.

"I just want to remind everyone that this place is very strange. We don't know everything about it, so use extreme caution, Casey!" Leo said.

"Now is everyone ready?" Asked Donnie. After a semi mutual nod, and a 'can we go now?' he said, "Okay, April, on the count of three! One... Two... Three!" Donnie turned on his device and did a back flip as it powered up.

A pink triangular shape in the middle of the room appeared, opening and closing rapidly, like Donnie said.  
Leo reached out and grabbed Donnie's and Raph's hand, who, in turn, grabbed Casey's and April's.

"Here we go! Booyakasha!" Leo said, running forward into the unknown.

* * *

 **Well, guys, that's it for now. I'm sorry it's so short. To be honest, I was thinking about combining this chapter with the next, but I only have a few more chapters in store before I'm at a loss as to should happen next. (Again.) So I will be spacing chapters only a few more days apart, so don't worry, you'll still get two a week.**

 **If you have any suggestions for me, I will be aimlessly trying to put the next few chapters together ahead of time, but you can still PM me, or review this story with your ideas. It can be absolutely anything, a simple line you want someone to say, something you want a character to do, or just the most random thing you can think of.**

 **Example: Leonardo did a somersault without any explanation whatsoever.**

 **It would then be my job to try and explain why our leader in blue randomly does a somersault, or whatever you suggested, and thus, ultimately curing my writer's block, until it comes knocking at my door again and kidnaps all my ideas in the night.**

 **Your reviews could really help me out and make this so much better for everyone!**

 **Thanks, guys, and YamiKaiba 73 is now OFFLINE. See ya! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, Guys! You are the best! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, they made me so happy to be able to read them. I wish I could personally respond to Guest Users, but alas, they need accounts in order for that to happen. So I'm saying thanks here.**

* * *

"Booyakasha? Seriously?" Raph said as they landed in the strange Dimension X.

"I don't know. It just felt like something Mikey would say." Leo shrugged.

Donnie took out a remote from his backpack bag and pointed it at the portal, turning it off.

"I've set it on a timer for when we get back. I don't know about you, but I don't want any foreign objects roaming earth, and for it to be our fault." Donnie said.

"How long have we got, Don?" Asked Raph.

"An hour by earth's standards." Donnie replied.

"How long here?" Asked Casey.

"About three days."

"Sweet! We'll be done before dinner!" Casey said.

"Time moves faster here, Casey, so we have to be quick." Donnie said, Jumping into oblivion.

Leo shrugged. "Follow Donnie!" He said, following his brother.

Once everyone had caught up with Donnie, he pulled out a tracking device of sorts, and started walking in a seemingly random direction. It was hours before he realized that they where walking around in circles.

"Nice goin', Donnie." Raph hissed.

"It's not my fault. Something in the air is messing with the signal, I can't get a good reading!" Donnie yelled back in defense.

"How about we try over there?" Leo asked, pointing out a seemingly far off Kraang base.

Donnie face palmed. Something in the air was also messing with his head.

"Yeah, there looks good." Donnie jumped the impossible length, making it safely to the other side.

Donnie and Casey peeked in at a window, spying Several Kraang bots and Foot Bots. They seemed to be guarding some kind of weapon, which was huge and not very friendly-looking.

The Shredder entered with another Krang, this one in a very different suit than the others. It looked like what Raph described in his dream, a wrestler with a brain in its stomach.

Donnie quickly placed his Shell Cell on the window, hooking some wires into it, placing a speaker in his lap.

"I don't want anything to happen to that mutagen! If anything should happen, Your ends shall be rather... Unfortunate." The Shredder said.

"What does he want Mutagen for?" Asked Casey, who was instantly shushed by three angry turtles and a human.

"Guys, Shredder's off guard. We need to act, now." Raph said.

"Raph, think for a moment. If we can safely get everyone free, we will have more force, and, ultimately catch him off guard. Would you rather take Shredder down by himself or with the help of our friends?" Leo asked.

"Fine. Just let me have the final blow." Raph grumbled.

Before the Shredder could continue his little speech about world domination and the such, a red light flashed and the sound of an alarm blared.

Several Foot and Kraang bots looked straight upwards at the intruders.

"So much for the plan!" Raph said gleefully, bashing through the window, but before he could jump into the hundreds of bots and droids below, Leo grabbed him from behind.

"NO, RAPHAEL!" he screamed. "We need the others!" He added in a sentimental undertone.

"Turtles, come here! I want you to be the first to witness my new weapon of mass destruction!" The Shredder called.

"It comes in diet and regular!" The different Krang said in a sing song voice.

"Never, you bozo!" Casey shouted.

"Bring the other Turtles here! I think our friends need a little convincing."

A few Foot bots left, and shortly returned with a struggling Venus and a kicking and screaming Mikey.

"Let them go, Shredder!" April shouted. Seeing her adopted nephew about to unwillingly participate in some evil sceme was too much.

"Oh, I will, just as soon as they test something for me." The Shredder was soon handed a syringe filled with what looked like mutagen; Even though most of his face was covered by a mask, the turtles, Casey and April could tell he was smiling as he stuck a needle into Venus' arm, filling her bloodstream with the substance.

She cried out in pain as she began to double mutate, until, finally, she was a human again.

"No." Donnie whispered as some more mutagen was injected into Mikey, who started to cry as the needle entered his arm. Poor Mikey hated needles! "He's looking for a way to turn human and mutant at will, and I'm willing to bet he wants to use it on himself. The only problem is, what animal will he be merging with...?" Donnie asked himself as Mikey began to transform into a human boy.

* * *

 **Wow again! Talk about evil! Poor Mikey, needles are his sworn enemy! I'm really sorry to leave you guys like this, but that's it until next time.**

 **Please review, I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks again, guys. Love ya, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so happy! Thanks so much for following and reviewing! I know I say this a lot, but I am so grateful! So thanks, guys! Don't worry, little Mikey and Venus are just fine, just a little shocked at the sudden change.**

* * *

"So what, you can turn our friends human! Big whoop, it's happened before!" Raph said.

"It is a very big deal. With this, I will be able to transform into a dragon like being and human at will!" Shredder said.

"Is that even possible, Donnie?" Asked Casey.

"It could be, if he had some Dinosaur DNA, that's about the closest thing you can get to a Dragon." Donnie said as Venus and Mikey collapsed.

"No! Mikey! Venus!" April yelled.

"No body hurts our family!" Raphael jumped down into the sea of bots and droids, slicing left and right, until he started attacking Shredder himself.

"Hold on, Raph!" Leo and his brothers quickly followed, April and Casey not far behind.

Raphael was thrown into Donnie, knocking him over.

"Nice one, Raph!" Donnie said.

"Shut up!" Raph yelled, attacking a Kraang that was about to go for Mikey.

There was so much chaos and confusion, it was getting hard to move without tripping over a Kraang droid or two.

The Shredder was taking on Leo and Casey at the same time, neither of whom seemed to be doing so well.

"We need back up!" Donnie said, fending off a Foot Ninja who was going after April.

"I will show you where the others are!" Venus said, ducking a fly away brick.

Donnie scooped up Mikey and followed Venus to a holding block. His Master Splinter was chained to the wall, along with Master Chung I, Mona Lisa, and what looked like a sea very sick Karai.

"Master Splinter!" he said.

"My son! I would ask how this has happened to Michelangelo, but now is not the time!"

Donnie placed Mikey in Venus' arms and worked as fast as he could on the locks, but they where so complex. Without the key, everything was ten times harder.

Finally, taking his screw driver and using it as a pry bar, Donnie pulled off his Master's lock.

With an some expert moves and a few well placed strikes, the others where soon free thanks to Splinter, who kneeled down beside Karai.

"Can you help me, my friend?" Splinter asked Chung I, who nodded.

Together, they began to position their hands and chant, until both Master where surrounded by a white glow. Both placed their hands on Karai's middle, and slowly, ever so slowly, did she turn back to normal.

"We need to get to the fight. Our friends are in danger!" Lisa said.

"This way!" Donnie said, but before he could go, Chung I grabbed him by his arm.

"My child, do not be so hasty. The young lady and the small boy must stay and hide. It is too dangerous, even for ones of their skills." he said.

"I wanna Fight!" Mikey said.

"Michelangelo, you must stay here. While you are so small, it is much too dangerous." Splinter said.

Mikey's lip started to quiver, and his eyes to water.

All too familiar with this, Donnie stepped forward. "Sensei, I can take Mikey on my back, it's no trouble." He offered. The wise old rat slowly nodded.

"If you are sure."

"I'm sure, Sensei."

"I'll stay with Karai until she is well enough to fight." Venus offered.

Everyone, Karai excluded, bowed to one another, then departed to battle.

Raph was loosing, and pretty badly. He had been beaten to a pulp twice and then some by Shredder, and was feeling pretty awful.

Leo looked like a rotten tomato at this point, barely able to move.

As for Casey and April, they where hardly doing any better.

"Stop this, Oroku Saki! You where once my friend!" Splinter shouted as Donnie whispered a silent "Oh my gosh..." at all the destruction and chaos that had more than doubled since he'd left.

"Once your friend, yes, but now, your enemy!" The Shredder rushed forward, charging at the two ninja masters and three pupils, one arm dragging out behind him loosely. At least Raph, probably, broke that arm.

"Go! Help the others, bring them to Venus!" Master Chung said as he released some kind of Chi and poked the Shredder between two ribs.

"H-Hey, Mona Lisa." Raph said weakly as she put his arm over her shoulders. Man, did he feel dumb. He was still supposed to look good, have beaten the Shredder and stood with on foot on the villain's chest as fireworks went off in the background; he'd dramatically look at her, smile, then wink, and the best part of it all would be when she would say, "my hero!" and kiss him. But no, he looked like something a cat barfed up on the side of the road and had been run over several times. The worst part? She was saving him.

"Raphael, it's so good to see you!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and half dragged, half carried him to the cell she hated to much. Karai was at least sitting up, put she still looked sick.

"Leo." She said as the leader in blue was dragged/pushed in by his younger brothers.

"Hey, Karai. Long time, no see." He gave her a half toothless, weak smile, then fainted from blood loss.

"This time, I'll stay, you guys go." Donnie said, taking out his medical kit and opening it.

Karai tried to sit up, but was eased back down by Venus.

"Karai, stay, you're not ready to fight!" She said.

"I feel fine! I have to do this, the Shredder can't complete his plan!" Karai countered.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lisa, who was already taking care of Raph and his many wounds.

"Yes." Karai stood and wobbled a little as she took a few steps. She paused, turning around to face the unconscious Leo and smile. "I'll be back for you, I promise." She said as Venus and Lisa stood beside her. "Let's go show the Shredder just what we're made of." She said, heading out to join the battle.

* * *

 **You guys probably hate me by now. I keep leaving you with cliff hangers! I'm so sorry! It's just with my writer's block this helps a little... Somehow.**

 **Speaking of which, I've got at least three more chapters for you, and I'm doing my best. I've been told to not rush or force it, which I am trying, and it seems to at least work a little bit. So thanks!**

 **On another note, I think at this point it might just be procrastination on my part. Sorry again! It's hard with everything going on in my life right now, and please forgive me for being human.**

 **If you want to help me out, send me a PM and I will give you a sneak peak of what I have and ask your opinion, but you have to promise not to tell a soul or my demon butler, Sebastian, will be after you and your soul.**

 **Have a nice day! YamiKaiba73**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'd like to take this moment to just say thanks for reviewing and whatnot. However, there seems to have been a slight misunderstanding. In the last chapter, I have said that three more was left. Well now it is two. That is not how many are left until the story is over, but how many that I have until I am completely at a loss. I'm taking my time, so don't worry. I'll try to do it to the best of my abilities. Your ideas and suggestions are still most welcome, and it could save the story. Sometimes, when I stop doing something, it could be months before I pick up the habit again. On a good note, I do know how I want the ending to go now, it's just the trouble of getting from where I am now to to the end.**

* * *

With a sudden stab of guilt, Donnie realized that he had forgotten about April and Casey.

"Mikey, this is very important. I need you to stay here and watch Leo and Raph while I go get Casey and April, okay?" Donnie asked.

Mikey put down a syringe and looked at his older brother. "Okay!" He said happily.

"Let me know as soon as they wake up, okay?" He asked.

"Yep yep!" Mikey said with his adorable little smile.

"What did I just ask you to do?" Donnie asked him.

"Um, watch Weo and Waphie." He said.

"Do not let your eyes off them!" Donnie grabbed his box and headed back to the war zone.

Casey's coughing could be heard coming from some rubble in the distance. Donnie rushed over to him and started digging.

"Stay with me, Casey." Donnie said.

"I ain't going anywhere!" Casey shouted.

"Shh! Yes, I know! Can you walk, and more importantly, Where's April?" Donnie asked, now having most of Casey free from the debris.

"I think she was Going to find you, but then, I dunno. Poof."

"I think that thick skull of yours finally gave in. You've lost it if you haven't before." Donnie noted that Casey had a broken leg, but, knowing him, be would just shake it off.

"Donnie..." April could just barely be heard over the fight that was going on in the background.

"Don't worry, April. I've got you." Donnie rushed over and started digging as fast as he could, and, looking over his shoulder occasionally to see how his team was doing against the Shredder.

So far, everyone was holding up fairly well. Even Karai had seemed like she was alive again, no longer as week as when he had found her. Donnie just hoped that his friends could keep it up until he got everyone ready to fight again.

"Don-Don! Weo up!" Mikey yelled.

"Okay! Can you talk to him for me?" Donnie asked, helping April up.

"Can I talk to him abou' anyfing?" The toddler asked.

"Yep, just make sure he stays awake until I get there."

If was a good thing that April could at least stand on her own; whether or not she could walk was another question.

Donnie helped Casey up, putting his arm over his shoulders. Donnie slowly lead his friends to the holding block as to not hurt Casey's leg anymore.

Raph was still laying there, bandaged and barely breathing.

Leo was sitting up slightly, listening to Mikey explain what happened if a werewolf and vampire bit an individual at the same time. The answer was what sounded like a unicorn that gave rides to good little boys and girls, and ate the bad ones.

"Hey, Donnie. Where's Karai?" Leo asked.

"Uhh... Out battling with the Shredder, Masters Splinter and Chung, Venus and Mona Lisa?" Donnie said quickly.

"She what?!" Leo asked, sitting up too quickly.

"She wanted to go! You of all people know that once she decides to do something, she does it!" Donnie said, using an old Kraang droid arm to help support Casey's leg.

"Karai okay, Weo. She gonna be back for you!" Mikey said, putting his hand on Leo's knee pad.

"Thanks, Mikey." Leo patted Mikey's head.

"Weo like Karai?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked around, avoiding eye contact with him or Donnie.

"Um... Maybe a little." Leo said as Raph stirred.

The Shredder was getting weak. Behind him was Bebop and Rocksteady, both unable to continue fighting. Krang and the Kraang where all either unable to move due to suit destruction or had 'Done that which is known as retreat'. As for the Foot Bots, not even they could keep up with the fast pace action of the Turtles or their friends and foe. Mostly they just lay there in pieces.

"This is not over. Karai, why do you lower yourself to such an insignificant level when you could stand by my side and have all the power you want?" The Shredder asked.

"I'm the low one? If I joined you, I'd be so low, I would be on the other side of the earth!" Karai shouted.

"Very well. This battle is to the death." The Shredder readied himself to fight again.

"Fine by me!" Karai said before going in to attack.

Splinter ran around to the side, pushing his foe off balance slightly.

From the other side, Chung shoved a knife into the Shredder's side.

"How Dare you!" The Shredder ripped out the knife and threw it directly into Chung's heart, instantly killing the Ninja Master.

"NO! YOU MONSTER!" Venus screamed in an outrage.

"Silence!" The Shredder smacked her across the room, where she Landed at a cowering Krang's feet.

"Krang! Prepare the Mutagen! I am ready!" He yelled.

"It's about time!" Barely able to move, Krang reached up an pulled a lever, which shot a dart filled with Mutagen at the Shredder, who laughed as he began to transform into the new and hideous monster, The Dragon Shredder.

"I am in complete control! I am Darkness! No mortal man can defeat me!"

"Father..." Mona cried out.

"We will stop him. I swear it." Venus, who could barely keep her head up, uttered.

"Master Chung I's death will not be in vain, my children. From this day forth, I now have daughters in addition to Sons, if you will allow it." Splinter said.

"I will allow it." Venus said.

"As do I! I will stand by your side through thick and through this!" Mona added. Splinter turned to Karai.

"And what do you think?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to enjoy watching the Shredder suffer for all the pain he's caused. But if you want me to be a part of your little Family, I'll think about it.." She said.

"Turtles! Come out and face me!" The Shredder yelled, now completely a Dragon mutant man. If it was possible for him to be even more terrible, then it just happened.

* * *

 **Whoa, Evil Dragon Shredder? Dang. So I have a question for you guys. If I cannot finish this story for a while, would you guys like to read a different one in the mean time? I could write a collection of Turtle short stories (All kinds of settings, universes, and genre) for you guys or one in set in the 1987 universe where Shredder kidnaps April and won't set her free because he has fallen for her. So put it to a vote, and I shall give you what you want. (More or less) I will see you guys next time, and hopefully I will have more chapters in store for you, because I would hate to abandon this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, I managed to actually write a chapter last night and start another one! I'm so proud of me! Thanks for favoriting and following, by the way. I was so happy. On a completely irrelevant note, my fingers are covered in spay paint. It's blue if you where wondering.**

* * *

"Donnie, we have to help!" April said urgently as Don did his best to at least get Raph to stand.

"I get that, thanks!" Donnie said as Raph twitched in pain. "Sorry!" He added.

"I'm fine, Donnie, just get me my Sais." Raph Grunted, holding his ribs.

"Not a chance! In you condition, you're lucky to be alive!" Donnie shouted as Mikey had trouble lifting his box of medical supplies and carrying it to him.

"Hey, Donnie! I hate to break it to ya, but calm down! This ain't gonna help kick Shredder in his metal plated~"

"Guys, Leo's gone!"

With a quick glance around, it was confirmed that April was right.

"Uh oh!" Mikey said; without another word, he ran after Leo, April not far behind.

"Mikey! Get back here, you little termite!" Raph yelled, April repeating him, only with kinder words.

"Can you stand?" Donnie asked Casey.

"I think so." Casey got to his feet, wobbling a little; he fell forward slightly, grabbing onto Donnie so he wouldn't land on his face.

Donnie, now supporting both Casey and Raph, sighed. He might as well be injured in addition to Raph, Leo, and Casey. He could barely move with the extra weight, so how could they possibly win? Things where looking pretty grim for the good guys.

Raphael pushed away from his younger brother.

"I can stand on my own, Donnie. Just leave beating up old tin grin to me!"

* * *

"Mikey, you shouldn't have followed me!" Leo said.

"Don't Care. You my big Bwoder, an' we look out fow each othow." Mikey said, a determined look that almost didn't suit him painted on his face.

"He's right, Leo. Isn't being a family what you guys are all about?" April asked, slightly out of breath.

"You win. Do you remember the Ninja moves we taught you, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Yep! I help kick Shweddow butt!" He yelled happily.

"Exactly. Climb on my back." Leo knelt down so Mikey could do as told.

"I'm not sure about this, Leo..." April said hesitantly.

"Neither am I, but they need us, April. Every Ninja counts, no matter how small." Leo said.

April took off her jacket and wrapped it around Leo and Mikey so Leo could fight with both hands free.

"Be careful." She whispered, giving him a hug.

"I will be, I promise." Leo said before joining the battle.

* * *

"How are we doing, Ninjas?" Leo asked, both Katana at the ready.

"Leo!" Venus shouted.

"Hiiii!" Mikey waved to her.

"Hurry! This way, my Sons!" Master Splinter yelled, jumping over the enormous Shredder's tail.

Leo jumped, dodged, Semi-rolled (to avoid squishing Mikey) and joined his Sensei.

"It's good to see you, Sensei." Leo said as he jabbed his Katana into the Shredder's haunches.

"The same goes for you, Leonardo. Once this is all over, you will have to tell me how Michelangelo got like this." The Sensei said as the Shredder roared with pain, then slowly began to shrink back down into a man.

"What the Shell?!" Donnie, who had just joined the fun, asked.

"This is not over!" He yelled.

"Yous justa bad, _bad_ , _BAD_ man! You gotta come get me Cuz you so bad! Imma beat you up so hard-!" Mikey's Mouth was covered by Lisa and Venus to stop him from suffering the Shredder's wrath, but it was too late. He had been heard.

The Shredder advanced on Leo and Mikey, but was blocked by Splinter.

"Out of my way, you filthy rat, and I promise not to hurt your 'son' too badly. I might even leave him alive. for you to say goodbye before I utterly destroy him!" the Shredder said.

"If you want my sons, you will have to go through me!" Splinter said.

Leo took off the Mikey wrap and placed him in Karai's arms, where he was immediately placed on the ground.

"If you want Mikey, you'll also have to go through me!" Leo stepped next to Splinter, both Katana drawn, a look of pure determination on his face.

"M-Me too!" Donnie rushed past the Shredder to join his brother and Sensei.

"Great. Now I'll look like a chicken if I back down! Good thing that ain't gonna happen!" Raph pushed his way forward until he was finally next to his family.

"This makes no difference. I'll have that boy before his time is up!" The Shredder was about to advance, but got a heavy hockey stick to the back of his head and a war cry of "GOONGALA!"

The Shredder paused, then continued advancing on the family.

"You won't touch them!" Karai threw a shuriken in between the Shredder's knee cap and knee, causing him to loose balance slightly. This, however, he did not stop at. The

Shredder advanced, grabbing Leo's shoulders and shook him roughly, causing the Leo to drop his weapons.

"Let my brother go!" Raphael jumped onto the Shredder's back, digging his Sai into his side.

Donnie's Bo Staff abruptly came up from under the Villain's chin, but not even that combined with Raph's attack stopped him.

Master Splinter sharply pushed two of his fingers into Shredder's shoulder, dislocating it. With a sharp spin, the family was sent flying in all different directions. It was too bad that Splinter got Shredder's broken arm instead of his good one.

Lisa made a mad dash for Mikey, who desperately wanted to help, grabbed him and ran, Karai and Venus not far behind.

Unfortunately, they where not the only ones. The Shredder pounced on Mona Lisa, pinning her to the ground. He then grabbed poor little Mikey and began to laugh evilly as his victims helplessly squirmed to be set free.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, guys! Cliff hangers are the worst. Thanks for reading. I just love feisty little Mikey, he's just too cute! Please review, and tell me what you would like to read next, mini stories or 1987 Shredder falling for April, becasue this story is coming to a close, but hopefully not due to that stupid writer's block. I'll see you guys in the next chapter, and thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for your support, guys. You will know why this is important to me at the end of this Chapter. This may or may not effect how my story goes, chapter lengths, and other such things. Please carefully read this one, as it is special to me.**

* * *

"Let him Go!" Karai screeched. Without any idea what the other was going to do, Karai jumped onto Shredder's shoulders and April slid and hugged his feet really close together. The four swayed. It was getting harder to hold him, but the Shredder never seemed to let go of Mikey.

"Lemme go! Yous just scared of me, isn't yas?!" Mikey yelled, kicking and punching at nothing.

The Shredder began to transform again, into that huge and terrifying monster. He then crashed through the wall, using his enormous wings to fly away.

Karai, Master Splinter, Venus and Lisa all began to choke at the same time.

"They can't breathe the Dimension X air!" Donnie shouted.

Raph took a deep breath and took out his oxygen converter, then put it in Mona's mouth.

Leo did the same for Karai, Donnie for Venus, and Casey for Master Splinter.

"Where is Master Chung?" asked April, suddenly realizing that the Ninja Master was gone.

When Venus and Lisa looked away dully, no words where needed to explain what had happened.

"Let's go, we're wasting time!" Karai said, taking Leo's hand and jumping through the giant hole in the wall the Shredder left behind.

* * *

Taking turns with the oxygen converters, the group followed Mutant Dragon Shredder and Mikey to where the Turtles, Casey and April first entered Dimension X. To Donnie's absolute horror, the portal opened just as the giant monster reached it.

"No!" He shouted, forgetting that it was Venus' turn with the converter, ultimately gagging until Venus saved his life by giving him the mouthpiece.

Picking him up and putting him on her back, Venus ran to the portal, the others not far behind.

Back in the power grid room, the Shredder was human again, moving in very slow motion, striking at Donnie's trans dimensional portal.

Leo managed to push as many mutants and people as he could before it closed on him and Master Splinter.

"No! Leo! Sensei!" Raphael shouted.

"We will be back for them, I promise, Raph. Right now, we need to save Mikey and most likely the world!" April grabbed Raph by the back of the Shell, and placed him in front of where the Shredder used to be.

"He's gone." Donnie helpfully pointed out.

"Grab your portal and let's go. I think I know where Mikey might be." April said as Security to the city's power line started knocking on the door.

"We've got you surrounded. Come out with your hands up!" A guard yelled.

Raph took a peek through the window to the next room, only to see more guards.

"We could do this the easy way, or the hard way." Venus said.

"Hard." Voted Casey, Raph and Mona in unison.

"I personally don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Donnie had scooped up his broken portal into his backpack when he saw the smoke pellets.

"You have until the count of three to come out!"

Donnie's fingers fumbled as he looked around, and spotted an air vent.

"One!"

Pointing and miming his plan, the group got into position.

"Two!"

Casey had tripped, knocking over a heavy computer monitor.

"Three!" The door burst open and in came the police, either real or Kraang, it did not matter. All that they saw was a bunch of purple smoke and Casey Jones being pulled into the heater vent.

"Stop the ones who needs to be stopped!" One of the Kraang-officers said, pointing.

It was too late, the remainder of the group had gotten into the vent and shut the grate.

"That was close!" Casey said just before a pink lazer flew past him.

"Too close, now let's go." Karai said, crawling through the vent.

Once they had gotten as close as they could to the outside, Raph spotted several unconscious officers just laying there in the open. "At least Shredder did some work for us. Now to just follow the trail of destruction to our goal." Mona Lisa said, kicking open the grate and jumping down.

* * *

The trail stopped at the center of New York City; the remaining Turtles, humans, Venus and Lisa got out of their getaway van to see Dragon Shredder standing on top of the TCRI building holding a little, terrified Mikey.

"This ends now, Turtles. Once your brother is sacrificed, I will be invincible!" Shredder yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Not Raph, but Donnie yelled.

"What are you doing!? You'll get him killed even faster!" Venus hissed.

"Silence!" The Shredder raised Mikey high above his head, and before anyone knew it, poor little Mikey was falling to his doom.

"My baby!" April called as Karai jumped and climbed up the building to save to falling boy.

"No! Foolish girl!" The Shredder, now Human, jumped after Mikey to fight Karai for the boy.

"Catch!" Mikey was thrown like a football until he landed in Raph's arms, where he was passed to April.

"Get him out of here! Casey, protect them or I will pound you once I'm done with Shredder!" Raph yelled, running to Karai's side.

Before April could even move, Mikey began to glow and fall out of her arms. He started to cry like he was in pain. April had felt hopeless like this once before, facing the Shredder with a gun pointed at him and an unconscious Leo and Donnie on her lap.

"No! I don't know what to do, I'm too scared. Help me!" Crouching down and grabbing her head, April began to cry as memories of her beloved "Nephew" came rushing back to her.

He was the first turtle she had seen turned human.

He was so excited to go shopping for clothes and to go to school.

Going on a mission with his Master Splinter, brothers, Venus and Lisa to rescue Master Chung.

Getting a job at a pizza place and sneaking bits of pepperoni between breaks.

And finally, his Sixteenth birthday party. They had played Spin the Bottle, and on Donnie's turn it had landed on Mikey. Her house had burned down, and April had been living with her sister Robin and her three year old daughter until she found another home. It had all come back so suddenly, she felt dizzy.

Apparently, April wasn't the only one to randomly remember Mikey. Donnie, Raph, Karai, Venus and Lisa where all bent over, Casey continuing the fight against Shredder.

"How do we stop him, Mikey?" April asked the still toddlered boy.

"Hit his neck really hard. He gonna fall backwards and explode if Don-Don puts boom boom sticks under him." Mikey said, rocking back and forth.

* * *

 **I'd like to take a moment to dedicate this chapter to my beloved Grandmother, who just passed away on 3/22/16. May you rest in peace, and know that I love and miss you. Xoxo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again, guys. I feel a little better after your support. Even though there is still a hole in my heart, I will continue this story to the best of my abilities.**

* * *

April scooped up Mikey and snuck up on Donnie and tapped his shoulder, making him jump.

"April! You're not supposed to be here!" Donnie said. For whatever reason, the Shredder dared not attack his foe. He just sat there, staring and glaring at them.

"I know but Mikey told me how to beat Shredder. Plant some mines behind him and have the others lure him to the top of the building, then push him hard in the neck." April said.

"I- that's- Mikey came up with that?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." The toddler said with a small blush.

"I'll see what I can do!"

"Thanks Donnie! And please be careful!" April planted a kiss on his cheek and gestured to Casey for retreat.

"You're... Welcome..." Donnie said, feeling star-struck.

"Yo, Donnie! Ya might wanna snap outta it before I come over there and beat it out of you!" Raph said as one of Shredder's muscles twitched.

April and Casey jumping into the getaway van with Mikey and hit the road at ninety miles per hour. That was their mistake; Dragon Shredder followed them, completely forgetting about his other foes.

"We must go after him! Hurry!" Venus tried to follow him, but was stopped by Karai.

"Hold on, we need a plan. Phone Casey and April, tell them to keep Shredder on their tale but not to let him get them at any cost. Then we come in with the fire power and finish this nonsense once and for all! Any questions?" Karai said.

"I got one! Who made you leader?" Raph asked.

"Now isn't the time for this foolishness. Donatello, you have fire power, yes?" Mona asked.

"Yeah, back at the Lair." Was the reply.

"Take us to it, this could be our only hope." Venus said.

"Well, I suppose, but Sensei won't like it when he gets back."

"Your Sensei wanted to adopt all of us as daughters, Karai too. We can be trusted." Venus said.

Donnie nodded. "Let's do this."

"Are you crazy, Raph?!" April asked as Casey took a sharp turn left, sending Mikey into her lap.

"It's not me, it's Karai's idea!"

"Tell her she's crazy!" April said as Casey did a 180 and started driving in the other direction, straight at the Shredder and between his scaly green legs.

There was some scratches and a muffled "Hey!" on the other end of the phone.

"April, this is Karai. You have to trust me, I think this is what Leo would do if he was here." April nodded even though Karai couldn't see it.

"I trust you because I trust Leo."

"Good. When we get there, keep him busy while Donnie and Venus plant the bombs. Raph, Mona and I will do a three pronged attack."

"Karai? How do we keep a eighteen foot tall Dragon busy?" April asked.

"Donnie said he has been playing with the van. Feel free to push some buttons." Karai said before hanging up.

"Can I pushy the buttons?" Mikey asked eagerly.

"I guess." April said, looking at the unlabeled assortment of buttons.

Mikey let out an evil laugh and slammed his fist into a bright blue one.

The roof of the van detached itself from the rest of the vehicle and slammed into Dragon Shredder at full force.

Mikey clapped happily and pressed another button, this one red. At first, nothing happened, that is, until Shredder slipped and fell after just recovering from the last blow.

"Heheheh! That's fun!" Mikey laughed. However, before he could push yet another button, April grabbed his wrist.

"Let's save some buttons for when your brothers get back, okay?"

Mikey sniffed. "Okay... But I still gettah push 'em?"

"Of course." April said.

"Hehehehehe!" Mikey giggled.

There was a sudden crash and a loud roar from Shredder.

"What the Shell!?" Casey slammed the brakes and turned around in his seat to see the Shredder laying on his back, Raph, Mona and Karai coming in to finish the blow. That was, until he got up and grabbed Karai in his huge jaws.

"Not today, Shredder!" Donnie pushed a button on his remote, sending a missile into the giant monster and making him drop Karai.

"Not that I'm worried or anything, but you okay?" Asked Raph, slowly twirling a Sai around.

"I'm fine." Karai said, getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

Before Raph could reply, there where shouts of "Mikey, No!" and "Booyakablah!" coming from Mona and Mikey, whom Raph felt land on his shoulders and take his Sais away.

Raph couldn't stop him, Mikey was already climbing up the Shredder's scaly big body; Everyone watched in horror as Mikey gabbed the weapons into his neck, the beast crying out in pain, then suddenly going completely still.

"He did it. It's over." Venus said.

They others where too stunned to speak. It looked like little baby Michelangelo was growing up.

"This is... Alright, now who gets to clean this up?!" Asked Casey.

* * *

 **I have mixed feelings about this chapter. It's short, yet a lot happens. My poor little Mikey is growing up, becoming a better ninja as the days go on. I'd like to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review on your way out. I will respond as soon as I can, but if you are a guest user or you PM is turned off, there isn't much I can do but thank you in the next chapter, although I would like to do so personally. I'll see you guys then, and I hope your week is awesome like each one of you! -YamiKaiba73**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys! I'm back, and it feels so good! Even though nobody reviewed, I'm updating anyway because I have nothing else to do... I hope you guys like this chapter, it's one of the last. Yes, things are wrapping up and yes, I need the support so I know what kind of story I should do next. About my grandparents, I feel slightly better, but I still miss them.**

After several days of cleaning up, going back to the Farmhouse, recuperating, and repairing Donnie's portal, (Everyone did not feel like celebrating yet, because they still needed Master Splinter and Leo, and it would feel wrong to start a party without them), April found herself slightly afraid of Mikey.

"Don't be scared, April. I'm still me!" He said. Even though the memories of him had returned and it had been several months, almost a year, since he had first became stuck in such a small body, it looked like he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"I'm not scared too badly. I just can't believe how fast you killed the Shredder." She said.

"I dunno what took over me. It was kinda fun, though. It was like I was a new person!" He said, his feet dangling over the edge of the bench and several inches off the ground.

April looked back at all the time she's had with this little guy, everything from calming him down in the sewers to him defeating the Shredder. They had been through so much together, both good times and bad. Now here they where, sitting on the porch bench/swing, just talking while the others trained, "cooked dinner", and fixed those blasted trans-dimensional portals. At least things where peaceful, but without Leo and Splinter, there was little point to the things they did.

At meal times, they mostly just sat there and chewed. At practice time, (which there was a lot of) they where unforgiving to themselves and each other. Then there was free time. Donnie spent most of his in the makeshift lab, rarely coming out for food and to use the bathroom. Venus spent her time meditating. Mona and Raph could be seen wrestling a lot, Mona usually winning. Karai practiced almost non-stop, even with her wounds. Casey would often sleep, but when he was awake, he would workout while eating potato chips and watching TV. As for Mikey and April, they often did what they where doing now, which was sit and talk about whatever. Sure, things where peaceful, but they where also boring.

"Booyakasha!" Donnie loudly proclaimed in the middle of the night.

"Can it, Donnie!" Raph pounded on the wall from the next room.

"Well excuse me for finally fixing the only way to get back to Leo and Master Splinter!" Donnie yelled.

"I'll be right there! Just let me get an energy boost, because it's 2:40 in the morning!" Raph yelled.

"Will you guys shut the Shell up?!" Asked Venus from across the hall.

"Seriously, Donnie! Wake up the entire upstate New York, why don't you!" Mona added.

"Maybe I will, because I am going to bring back Leo and Splinter without you if you guys keep that up!" Donnie said.

"Can I come?!" Asked Mikey from right in front of him.

"Yes, you can, because you're not criticizing me."

"Yay!" There was another pounding on the wall from Casey's and Raph's room.

"Shut up, D!" Raph said.

"I believe it you, Donnie." April was leaning in the doorway in her Pajamas, a smile on her face.

"Thanks, April." Donnie shrugged.

"Now kiss." Mikey said, moving his hands together, an adorable smile on his face.

Donnie and April both burst out laughing.

"Mikey! You're too silly!" She said.

"So tomorrow when everyone is awake and not hating my guts as much?" Donnie asked.

"That would probably be best." April said. She then kissed him on the cheek, picked up Mikey and headed back to her room.

"Best day ever." Donnie sighed.

"Donnie! Sleep!" Raph said loudly.

"Raph! Stop yelling so everyone else can sleep!" Mona yelled.

"Yes, ma'am." Raph said.

"Here it goes." Donnie powered up his portal, then grabbed April's hand, who in turn, grabbed Casey's. Casey reluctantly agreed to take Raph's hand, and together the four (Mikey was strapped to April's back) entered Dimension X for the second time that month.

At first glance, everything seemed normal. Too normal.

"Let's check out that Kraang base, maybe Leo and Splinter have begun to live there." April said, noting that their friends where nowhere to be seen.  
Donnie nodded, then lead the way to the Kraang base with the others not far behind.

Once on the giant floating rock supporting the base, Casey noted that the entire building had undergone some serious reconstruction.

"Door Bell?" Asked Mikey.

"I think we knock," Raph said, "Donnie, knock."

"I don't think so, Raph. Leo made me leader for the mission, and as far as I'm concerned, it's not over until Leo and Sensei are back home safely, so you knock." Raph scowled at Donnie, then pounded on the door, which almost instantly swung open by itself.

"Trap?" Asked Mikey.

Donnie took out a can of something and sprayed it inside the doorway, but nothing happened. He then took a rock and threw it inside, but still no alarms. After a few more tests, all with negative results, Donnie deemed the base safe to enter.

Nothing happened until they turned a corner and saw Leo and Splinter giving the Kraang and Krang orders to build what looked like a portal of their own.

"Leo! Sensei!" Raphael said, rushing to them.

"Raph!" Leo high three'd his brother, then pulled him into a hug. Splinter urged the others to come and join the reunion, which they did rather tearfully.

April took Mikey off of her back so he could properly hug his family.

"Michelangelo, you have been through much. Through this you have learned a very valuable lesson, one I hope you never forget." Splinter said.

"Hai, Sensei." Mikey bowed down to Splinter.

"You ready to come home?" April asked.

"Yes, I think we are. Kraangs have learned their lesson, they won't do anything with Earth anymore, we made sure of that." Leo said.

"Let's go home, my children." Splinter said.

"Hang on a sec." Donnie said, bending down and scooping something up in a test tube. "We are all mismatched. It would never do to have a human toddler, three mutant

Turtles and a giant rat, no offense, Sensei." Donnie said, studying the substance closely.

"What are you saying?" Asked Leo.

"I'm saying that with this, I could turn Mikey back into a turtle, but he may still be a toddler, or I could turn all of us human again and Mikey would be a teenager again. There is a slight possibility in both cases that he could forget us and this whole adventure." Donnie said.

 **Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this. While you're here, would you like to play a game? I found this on Facebook, but it's for Black Butler, so I just switched the names of the characters with the Turtles cast along with some other things so it makes more sence for those who don't know/ like Black Butler.**

 **Your birth month:**

 **January: Trapped in a bathroom with...**

 **February: Got kidnapped by...**

 **March: Went to jail with...**

 **April: Murdered...**

 **May: Ate Pizza with...**

 **June: Fell in love with...**

 **July: Got saved by...**

 **August: Went to school with...**

 **September: Beat up the Shredder with...**

 **October: Spent the day with...**

 **November: Pulled a prank on...**

 **December: Betrayed by...**

 **The last digit in your number:**

 **1\. Mikey**

 **2\. Karai**

 **3\. April**

 **4\. Casey**

 **5\. Raph**

 **6\. Leo**

 **7\. Splinter**

 **8\. Donnie**

 **9\. Krang**

 **0\. Shredder**

 **Color of your shirt:**

 **Blue: Because they love you**

 **Yellow: Because crap happens**

 **Red: Because they plot top kill you**

 **Black: Because I had to**

 **Brown: Because I'm awesome**

 **White: Because they hate you**

 **Purple: Because I got lost**

 **Green: Because I stalked them**

 **Pink: Because they started it**

 **Orange: Because Krang told you to to**

 **Grey: Because I lost a bet**

 **Other: Because you can.**

 **Let me know what you got, I'd love to hear what weird things happen to/ with you!**

 **I got: Fell in love with Mikey because I stalked him. Heheheh. See you guys next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, guys, I'd like to thank you all for your support. Without it, it'd throw this computer out the window. My Stupid McDead-to-me-pants computer froze in the middle of editing this chapter when all I did was switch tabs. It does that, but it's here now.**

* * *

With some debate, everyone agreed to settle this at home, where Lisa and Venus could also choose what  
they wanted.

"Well, I'll have to say, I've never had so much fun as I did being a human." Lisa said.

"Me Neither! I loved hanging out with the guys after school, and the birthday party was the most fun I've had in a long time." Venus agreed, even though she was already a human.

"I wanna be big!" Mikey said.

"Sounds like just about everyone wants to be back to normal." Karai said.

"New possibilities, new people, and..." Donnie cut himself off, blushing. "Never mind." He said. "I'll get to work on that anti-mutagen."

"Yay! Imma be a big boy!" Mikey said happily

"Then your body can finally match your heart." Venus said, smiling. Mikey blushed severely.

"Fanks, Venus!" He giggled.

* * *

Over the next few days, the guys held a funeral for Master Chung, and even though he was their enemy, the Shredder. It was bitter sweet, full of tender and sour moments. The bodies were sent back to Japan, where Master Chung I and the Shredder where buried in their favorite places.

"I'll miss you, Sensei." Lisa said as Raph put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Mona. Master Splinter says that people who did good in their lives and helped others no matter what live on in the next life, helping those on Earth to do the same; Achieve your goals, Mona. Master Chung will guide you through and be proud of who you are, no matter what. I know it." Raph said. Tears began to fall down her face; She spun around and hugged Raph tightly, sobbing into his plastron.

"Thanks, Raphael."

"I love you, Mona- I mean, aw crap. Sorry." He stuttered.

"Don't apologize, Raphie, I already know." With that she kissed him, letting him know how she felt without any words at all, and Raph loved her back, equally and fully.

Meanwhile, sitting on a nearby bench, Leo was in between Venus and Karai, randomly thinking of his game of Spin the Bottle, where he'd kissed each of them on the cheek. Of course, he started blushing.

"You okay, Leo?" Asked Venus.

"Yeah, I just-"

"He's thinking of Spin the Bottle." Karai said.

"How'd you know?" Asked Leo.

"You're so easy to read," Karai said.

"He is wondering if Master Chung would approve, which the answer would be yes, only if you have any feelings for me besides friends." Venus said.  
Leo took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Ohh!" Karai said.

"I knew it all along, that's why I never tried to compete." Venus said. Leo just wanted to pull into his shell and melt through the floor at this point.

"So, uh, April? I was wondering if you want to maybe uh, go on a date...? I mean, once all this is over." Donnie said.

"I'd love to." April said.

A nearby Casey, (who was holding Mikey), began to protest, until Master Splinter gently put his hand on his knee.

"If you truly love her, you would let her do what she wants." He said quietly.

"Sorry, Sensei." Casey said as Mikey giggled.

* * *

Back in New York, (after some sight seeing for the humans) Donnie and April had their second date, as their first one didn't end so well. They were accompanied by Leo, Karai, Raph and Mona.

"You know I really like you and all, right?" Asked Donnie.

"Of course. I really like you, too, Donnie." April said.

"So maybe if this one works out, we could maybe go on another one?" Donnie asked.

"I'd like that." April kissed his cheek, then slid her hand into his.

The plan was for the six to go to their individual activities, then meet up in an hour for dinner.

Donnie and April headed for the museum of natural history, present times, and the future.

"Just look at all this technology! I can't wait to teleport from planet to planet, and possibly from dimension to dimension, aside from Dimension X, of course. We can already do that." Donnie rambled.

"Cool your jets, there, D. I know you're excited. But just think, one day, you might improve on that portal of yours to do just that! Maybe even make it time travel!" April said.

"You just gave me goose bumps." Donnie stood completely still, his hat falling into his face. April giggled as she fixed his hat and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Donnie." She said.

"Ghyaaah!" Donnie fell flat on his back, unable to move or make intelligible noises.

"I'll take that as a 'love you too'." April said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling down at her favorite mutant.

* * *

"Who will be the next to face the Shredder?! Will no one stand up to this menace!" Cried a voice. Raph and Mona paused in the middle of their bowling game.

"You don't think...?" Raph asked.

"It better not be." Mona said.

With a peep around the corner, the two lovers found that a lot of people had gathered around a large person dressed for wrestling.

Raph took off his trench coat and hat, placing them in Mona's arms.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"Careful, Raphie! I don't want you to get hurt!" Mona pleaded. Raph stepped up to the announcer, ready for a fight.

"I'll take him on." Raph said, cracking his knuckles.

"Ladies and gents, it appears that a man in a turtle costume has come to take on the Shredder! What's your name, son?" He asked.

"Raphael, now let's get this done before I turn you into a pulp as well."

A collective _"Oooooooooh!"_ spread across the audience.

"Looks like we've got one with an attitude! Alright, everyone, place your bets, and let's go!" The announcer moved his hand down, but Raph was already behind the "Shredder," grabbing him from behind and slamming him to the ground.

The false Shredder grunted as Raph pile drived right into his gut and threw him out of the rink.

"Puny fake. The real Shredder wouldn't have lost so easily." Raph said.

"I don't believe it! The Shredder has lost to the mighty Turtle Titan!"

"Anything but that, please! It's just Raphael."

Mona gushed as Raph jumped out of the rink and push past his new paparazzi to get to her.

"You didn't have to show off." She said, handing his hat and trench coat back to him.

"It was just a workout..." Raph shrugged.

"Silly. You were trying to impress me." Mona slapped his hat on his head and pulled him into a kiss.

"I take it that I succeeded?" A dazed Raph asked.

"One thousand percent, love." Mona confirmed.

* * *

 **Well, This is such a bitter sweet chapter. I actually wrote the funeral scene before attending my Grandma's funeral. The rest of it is sweet because of the dates. Please review guys, and tell my computer how much it sucks while you are at it. Just kidding, you don't have to.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Sorry it's up a little later than usual. My computer's acting up again, so I had to switch to mobile, then everything got deleted cuz I'm stupid, so now I'm back to the computer, which is behaving... For now... Carry on!**

* * *

"This isn't like the real Japan, you know." Karai said.

"I know. Just watch." Leo said. He and Karai where sitting on a rooftop, looking over New York's miniature Japan. Fireworks exploded and cannons fired out two humans, who drew their swords in mid air to strike each other.

"Huh. This is starting to get interesting." Karai said.

"I heard they will be asking for audience participation later." Leo said.

"Now you're talking. We should show them what we're made of!" Karai said happily.

"I don't think that will be a very good idea for me. People tend to scream and run in terror when they see a giant turtle with two Katana." Leo turned away from Karai, his Shell facing her.

"I didn't scream and run. I found you quite intriguing." Karai scooted closer to him, putting her hands on his shoulders and turning him around to face her.

"Well, you're different." Leo complemented.

"And so are you, Leo. The only reason that people are scared of you is because they don't know the real you." Karai started rubbing his shoulders.  
He placed a hand on hers and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Karai."

Karai, confused about what to do or say next, just let it happen as Leo slowly leaned in. Until she slapped him and thrust herself into his passionate kiss.

* * *

Back at home, Venus and Mikey where playing Old Maid while Splinter paced up and down, wearing a hole in the carpet.

"Sensei, I'm sure the boys are fine. Mona would never do anything Master Chung wouldn't approve of. You know Donnie, he can be awkward, and April won't force him to do anything he's not comfortable with. As for Leo and Karai, they're probably watching some marital arts thing or fighting on the rooftops right now. I'm sure they're all just fine."Venus said as Mikey won the game for the fourth time in a row.

"I am sorry, Venus. Call it a Father's habit." Splinter sat down on the couch and opened up one of Mikey's comic books upside down, staring intensely at the bright colors.

"He must really be worried, Venus!" Mikey said, gathering all the cards.

"I know. Let's go visit Casey." She took Mikey's hand and led him up to Casey and Raph's room, knocking on the door.

"I'm not home!" He said.

"Liar. Can we come in?" Venus asked.

"Sure." Mikey pushed open the door, to see the room was an even bigger mess than usual.

"Uh-oh! Casey! Clean up!" Mikey scolded.

"No can do, Mikey. The girl I love is with another guy." Casey said.

"I know how you feel. The guy I love is with another girl." Venus sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

"Who?" Asked Mikey.

"Leo." Venus said.

"Leo know how you feel?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, he said he was really sorry, but I'm okay with it." Venus said.

"How can you be so happy?" Casey asked.

"Because as long as Leo's happy, I'm happy." Venus smiled.

Casey sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm happy for April, who fell in love with a mutant turtle. I'm happy she hates me because I mistakenly took her to a monster truck rally instead of dinner, where you could get monster deals." Casey said sarcastically.

"No, not like that. Just be happy she's in love with Donnie." Casey swung his baseball bat into the floor, creating a dent.

"Okay fine. We'll just leave you and your idiocy to mope. Maybe you can just be friends." Venus turned to pick up Mikey, but he was already gone.

"Friends with April or my idiocy?" Casey asked.

Venus rolled her eyes and headed back downstairs to see that Splinter was back to pacing.

"Have you seen-" Master splinter looked up. "My watch? I had it while I was on the couch." Venus didn't want to say Mikey in fear that the Sensei would go into a panic.

"I am afraid not. Perhaps Michelangelo has seen it?" Asked Splinter.

Speaking of Mikey, Venus had a sickening feeling that he was in Donnie's makeshift lab behind Splinter, as there was a smell like rotten eggs and green smoke coming from the stairs.

"Good thinking. I'll go ask him!" Venus made her way back upstairs into Donnie's lab, pinching her nose.

Mikey was standing up on Donnie's stool, borrowing his brother's goggles and pouring a pink Ooz into the glowing purple stuff that was the Anti-Mutagen.

"Mikey, no! You don't know what that could do!" Venus picked the toddler up and knocked the vile out of his hand before he could drink it.

"I was just playing." Mikey said innocently.

"I know, but you can't play in here. Your big brother is working on some very important stuff right now, and if you play in here, we may never get back to normal." Venus said.

Mikey began to sob silently. "I just wanna play with Don-Don an' Leo an' Raphie." He said.

"What about me?" Venus asked.

"You're a girl and you can only play old maid. You lose every time." Mikey said.

"Excuse me, but I think being a girl is awesome. Besides, believe it or not, I can fight just as well as Leo, or Don-Don, or even big bad Raphie Waphie." Venus said.

"But you still suck at old maid." Mikey reminded her.

"Card games where never really my thing. What would you like to play?" Venus asked.

"Um... Duel Monsters!" Mikey said.

"That's still a card game." Venus informed him.

"Yeah but it's fun."

"How about Dodge Ball?" Venus asked, remembering their time in high school gym class.

"Okey. Dodgii Ball it is."

"We're home!" Donnie's voice called from downstairs.  
Venus gulped. "New game. Let's play 'clean this up before Donnie finds out,' okay?" She asked.

"Aw. Okey." Mikey stepped into his concoction that had spilled on the floor when Venus tried to save him from drinking unknown chemicals to put back his pink ooz creation.

"Oh, no! Mikey!" Venus groaned.

"What?" Mikey asked as Venus grabbed a spare rag and desperately tried to mop up his feet and the puddle on the floor.

* * *

 **Whoop, whoop! It's done! So I have some announcements for ya. Four more chapters left to go. Chapters 19, 20, an epilogue and in the probably far- off future, a list of facts that has to do with this book. (Easter eggs/references to other stories of mine, some of my thoughts and feelings on chapters.) The second announcement is that when this story is done, I will be posting my very first requested story! I hope you guys will like it, and you'll get more info on that in the next chapters or something. (Special thanks/shout out to retro mania for requesting it!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys, it has been brought to my attention that chapter 19 is a repeat of chapter 13. I've tried changing it, but I don't know what happened. Nothing seems to work. So here is chapter 19, and Sorry for it being after chapter 20.**

* * *

Venus and Mikey made it downstairs just in time. Donnie was about to head up to retire for the night when she quite literally bumped into him.

"Sorry, D. Didn't see you there. How was your date?" Venus asked.

"For the part I can remember~ absolutely wonderful." Donnie sighed, a deep blush on his face.

"What happened?" Asked Venus.

"I dunno. I think April kissed me, and she had to drag me around so I wouldn't get trampled on." Donnie said.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Venus adjusted Mikey on her hip and squeezed past him.

"It was wonderful, Master Splinter!" Leonardo was saying.

"What did you do? I want a report in full detail!" Splinter said.

Leo and Karai told him everything about it, except for one tiny detail, it seemed. Both of them blushed until Splinter sharply hit his staff on the ground and said, "Enough! Did I not say every detail!" Leo's stiff stance slowly loosened.

"Hai, Sensei. I don't know how you would react." He said.

"And you will continue not to know until you tell me, and I will be taking your weapons. I am not your enemy, Leonardo." The wise rat said as Venus put Mikey down.

"Hai, Sensei." Leonardo kneeled before Splinter, head bowed.

"What Leo is trying to say is, while we were on our date, I kissed him." Karai said.

Splinter raised an eyebrow, in somewhat of a confusion.

Raph and Mona came strolling through the front door at that exact moment, both of them looking rather pleased.

"Report! Now!" Splinter seemingly hovered over them like a bat, breathing down their necks.

"It was wonderful, Master. Raphael and I have had a great time." Mona said.

"What did you do, where have you been! You are late! You said you would be home by nine!" Splinter yelled.

"Bowling, talking, wrestling and it's only five past." Raph informed him.

"Rooms, now!" Splinter pointed to the stairs rather forcefully.

Venus felt a tug on her pant leg, and looked down to see Mikey holding his tummy.

"I don't feel so good." He said.

She bent down to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh, poor Mikey. That's what happens when you eat too much pizza. Your tummy likes pizza, doesn't it? But if you have too much, it will ask you why you ate all of that, and tell you it can't handle it." Venus explained.

Mikey also crouched down to the floor, crying. "It really hurts, Venus!" He said.

"I know. Come on, the best way to get it to go away is sleep it off, and I will see if we have any medicine for you." Venus picked him up, bumping into April, who was just entering the living room with a bowl of ice cream.

"Upset stomach?" She asked.

"Yeah. Too much pizza." Venus informed her.

"Oh, poor baby." She ruffled his strawberry blond hair and kissed his forehead, making him blush.

* * *

After finding some pajamas and medicine, Venus struggled with getting him dressed and making him take it.

"No! I don't want that, it's iky!" He said, pushing the spoonful of evil, pink, bubble gum flavored goo away.

"Well your tummy will be a lot ikier if you don't eat this!" Venus said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Do you want the sugar plumb fairies to enter your mouth at night, go to your tummy and tickle it from the inside?" Venus asked.

"Yes!" Mikey said boldly.

"Mikey, eat it!"

"Venus, no!"

"Fine, will you take some if I take some first?" She asked, getting desperate.

"No."

"Fine! You can just have a sore tummy for all I care at this point!"

"Okey."

"Go to bed!"

"Okey. Nightie night. Hugs and kisses." He hugged her and kissed her cheek, then crawled into bed. "Story?" He asked.

"Only good boys who take their medicine when they're told get stories." Venus told him.

"But it's nasty. I don't want it." Mikey said.

"I know, but it's good for repelling the Nargles." Venus said.

"What's a Nargle?" Mikey asked, half hiding under the blankets.

"Cousins of the sugar plumb rascals and little creatures that crawl in your ear. They make your brain go fuzzy and your tummy hurt worse than before." She said casually.

"I'll take it." Mikey gulped.

Venus took up the spoon again, refilled it, (most had spilled out in the "Mikey Wars", as she was mentally calling it) and put it in Mikey's open mouth.

"Good boy," She said, "what story would you like me to read?" She asked.

"Um, uh... Turtle Tales Short Stories!" Mikey smiled.

"I've never heard of that one. How about some Super Hero comics?" Venus asked.

"Okey. Spiderman?"

"Spiderman." Venus confirmed.

She read comics to him until he fell asleep, then quietly snuck out of the room and left the door part way open, as April had found out the hard way that Mikey was afraid of the dark the previous week.

"He's asleep. Finally." Venus groaned.

"You look beat. Come sit down." Leo patted the space next to himself; Everyone, Master Splinter excluded, was sitting on the couch, staring into the TV screen, popcorn, candy and drinks strewn across the floor and their laps.

"What movie is this?" She asked, stealing some popcorn from him.

"It's about a guy who was out with his friends trying to catch a werewolf, but he was bitten. Now he has to live with the fact that he's a monster, and can't be with the girl he loves." Raph informed her. "It's pretty dumb, but I like the protagonist." He added, making her giggle.

This... This feeling of warmth, love and comfort was soon only to grow, but no one knew it yet.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry. Right here I said I was going to do the Short Stories instead of that requested story. Sorry for every inconvenience that happened.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, guys, this is that very last chapter chapter. Only two more things left until this story is officially done.**

 **:( Not actually sure how I feel about that...**

* * *

There were some noises coming from the Kitchen late in the middle of the night. Leo rolled over in his top bunk bed, grabbed his Katana and stealthily crossed the room. (Master Splinter had decided not to take them away after all, but he had been asked to help Casey clean his room).

He used his basic Ninja skills to head through the hall and into the kitchen. There was someone there alright, looking through the cupboards.

Silently, Leo drew his sword and pointed it at the intruder's neck.

"Slowly turn around with your hands up." He said.

The person did as told and gulped.

"Dude! Chill, bro, I only wanted a snack." He said, his voice familiar.

"Mikey?" Leo questioned, lowering his sword slightly.

"Duh! Who'd you think, the boogie man?!" Mikey asked, hands still up. Leo sheathed his Katana and pulled Mikey into a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" He said.

The light suddenly came on, temporarily blinding the two brothers, one human, the other a Turtle as they separated.

"Can ya get your midnight snacks any louder, Leo? I don't think that they can hear you in New... Mikey?" Raph asked, seeing what was going on. He then hugged Mikey tightly.

"You guys are acting weirder than usual. Did I go somewhere?" He asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Leo wondered.

"Remember what?" Mikey wanted to know.

"Well, little bro, that is a story for later. Now we have to tell everybody." Raph said, letting Mikey escape from his embrace.

"Tell everyone what? That I went to get a midnight snack?" Asked Mikey, several questions running through his head at once.

Donnie came in that that moment, sleep walking and muttering what sounded like a bunch of chemical names and their bases.

"Donnie! Einstein is right behind you!" Raph shouted, waking Donnie and probably a few others.

"Not funny, Raph, I was dreaming about a way to fix Mikey! Ten more seconds and I would've... Mikey?" Donnie said.

"Yeah, bro. I dunno why you all keep freaking out over the fact that I'm here, I mean, come on! How long have I been sneaking down to the kitchen for food? Where is here, anyway?" Mikey asked as Donnie pulled him into a hug.

After friends and Splinter had been awoken, informed of Mikey's situation, hugs and hot chocolate were made, and an explanation was given to Mikey, everyone in the group found themselves staring at Donnie.

"What? Something on my face?" He asked.

"Donatello, aren't you going to turn us human?" Asked Mona Lisa.

"Well, I suppose I could... I still have that sample left from the Kraang base. I doubt it will be enough to turn anyone human, so I'll have to duplicate it." Donnie said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll help!" April said.

"Thanks, April." Donnie sighed.

It took Mikey several days to adjust to the fact that he had apparently been turned into a turtle boy, gone on an adventure, killed the Shredder, yet couldn't remember any of it.

"It's not fair! I wanna remember all the cool stuff I did!" Mikey whined.

"Hey, it's okay. Not many toddlers can take down the Shredder." Leo reminded him.

"Besides, you mostly just got in the way." Raphael said.

"Not helping, Raph. You did great, Mikey." Donnie assured him.

"Well if I did so great, why don't you just write it into a book or make a movie so I can know what happened?!" Mikey wondered.

"That's not a bad idea, actually. Mikey, do you have any dirty clothes? I'm about to do some laundry." April said as she came in with a basket of the stuff.

"Help yourself. And do you really think so?"

"Yep. I know so." April suddenly dropped the basket and gagged. "I am not washing Casey's underwear for him! Casey Jones, quit your moping and get down here!" She screeched, making Donnie jump and accidentally mix some unknown chemicals.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming! Cool your jets, already!" Casey yelled from his room upstairs.

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no!" Donnie groaned as his concoction turned from a light green to red, then oatmeal colored, and finally settling on a golden color. "Huh." He wondered.

"What is it? What will happen if we drink that stuff?" Asked Leo as Casey the Terror came quite literally crashing down the stairs.

"Ooh, ooh! Will you turn into a monster with six eyes, four tentacles and spider legs?" Mikey excitedly asked.

"I don't know yet, but it's possible." Donnie yelled over Casey's and April's shouts.

"That... Would be totally awesome!" Mikey admitted.

Mona and Venus walked in from their training session with Master Splinter, sweating slightly.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Mona asked as Donnie carefully took an eye dropper and placed some of the new version on a microscope slide for examination purposes.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's ready!" He exclaimed.

Pulling away from the microscope, Donnie took a needle and stuck it into an unsuspecting Raph's arm.

"Hey! Watch it with the needles there, geek boy!" He yelled.

"Sorry, Raph. Think of it as contributing to science." Donnie muttered, adjusting the lens.

"Rather forceful contribution there." Raph said as he rubbed his arm where Donnie put the needle.

Donnie suddenly stood up, running to Casey and April. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle, shouting, "You did it! It's complete! Thank you so much!" He then pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome...?" April wondered.

"You helped me with the Anti-Mutagen!" He said happily.

Letting go of April, Donnie turned to Casey. "And it's all thanks to you, Casey." He hugged him tightly.

"Uh, what'd I do again?" Casey asked, awkwardly hugging him back.

"It's not what you did, more like what you didn't do." Donnie explained, pulling away from him.

"Come again?"

"If you had done your laundry, April wouldn't have yelled at you, making me accidentally mix the wrong chemicals!" Donnie geeked out.

"Oh. Glad I could help." Casey said.

"Donnie! We aren't turning any more human over here!" Leo reminded him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He awkwardly chuckled.

Raphael, Mona Lisa, Leonardo and Donatello proceeded to drink the anti mutagen, each slowly and painfully turning back to their human forms.

Master Splinter had almost refused, but in the end was convinced by Karai to take it so that he and his sons could still be together. All was at its end; Everything is as it should be.

The end.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked that! I honestly don't know what to say... Up next is the Epilogue, I guess. *Sighs and starts crying slightly* My little baby Mikey is all grown up... Please let me know what you guys think! *Blows nose***


	21. The End

**No words can describe how much I've loved writing this for you guys. All your support and that one constructive criticism comment I got because there was a bug uploading Chapter 19, just everything made me so happy. I am weird, and that's okay. I hope you like the last official continuation to this story, I know I do. (And just between you and me, I got a little sentimental. What do you expect?)**

* * *

It had been 3 years since the turtles had been turned human again. They were now each 19 and starting lives of their own.  
Raph and Mona had just been married the previous month, and had settled down in an apartment not too far from April's pawn shop. This shocked pretty much everyone, as they thought that Leo and Karai would be the first to tie the knot. Instead, the lovers started a dojo together, where Raph and Mona would often go to train.

Donnie and April were the second to get married, April being Donnie's lab assistant. They had many wonderful creations, which they called their "children." Weather or not they would produce any actual human beings was a mystery.

Venus and Mikey both stayed single, even though they had been on a few dates together. As for Casey and Splinter, they were left to be Casey and alone. Splinter was truly happy for his sons, but being their father, he was worried. That is, until he heard the news.

"No way!" Venus hugged Mona tightly, screaming.

"Yes way!" She replied, hugging her back and screaming just as loudly.

"Congratulations, Raph." Leo pulled him into a hug, slightly teary eyed.

"Leo, you ain't crying, are you?" Raph asked.

"No, of course not. I'm just happy for you." He said.

"Raphael! A word, if you will." Splinter said.

"Hai, Sensei." Raph pulled away from Leo, then followed Splinter into a broom closet.

"Raphael, I understand how you must feel. This is very big news, and I am proud of you." Splinter said.

"Thank you, Master." Raphael said.

"Would you do me a favor and name her Tang Shen if it is a girl?" Splinter asked seriously.

"Of course I will, Sensei, but what if it's a boy?" Raphael asked.

"I will let you decide on that."

"We were thinking Raphael, but I think Leonardo is better." Raph said. Splinter smiled.

"Then of course, there is another name: Yoshi." Raphael added.

"I approve of your naming strategies." Splinter and Raph bowed to each other, then hugged.

When the two exited their closet, Mikey was coming in with a cake.

"What's this for?" Asked Mona.

"I think today should be celebrated." He said.

"Okay..." Mona said.

"It's not every day you get told you are going to be an uncle!" Mikey smiled.

"Did you already decorate the cake?" Asked Leo, with Karai sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, why?" Mikey asked.

"Well you might want to make another one that says: Leonardo and Karai, engaged on December 28, 2017." Leo said as Karai showed them her ring.

"Dudes! It's about time you tied the knot!" Mikey said, dropping the cake but catching it with his foot.

"Speak for yourself, mister 'I wanna fly solo forever'." Leo said, holding Karai.

The phone rang just then, Venus running to get it.

"Hello?" She asked, then let out an excited giggle. "Guys, it's April and Donnie!"

"Put it on speaker!" Casey urged.

"You guys are on speaker!" Venus said after pushing a button on the receiver.

"Hey, guys! We just got the news! Congratulations to Mona and Raph! Hugs from us both!" April said.

"Thanks! So how are things in Florida?" Asked Mona.

"Well, we've been studying turtles and made a habitat for them. Come spring, April and I will be traveling back to New York to teach at a university. We could even visit you guys." Donnie's voice came.

"Donnie, April, do you think you'll be able to visit for Karai's and my wedding?" Asked Leo.

"Oh my gosh, Leo. Finally!" April giggled.

"We're getting married in the early spring." Karai said.

"Of course we can make it. So how is Master Splinter doing?" Asked Donnie.

"To be completely honest, I am just as excited, if not more so than Raphael." Splinter said.

"That's good to hear." April noted.

"Guys! I think we need another cake! It splattered on the floor." Mikey yelled.

"It's all okay. I couldn't have asked for a better announcement than this." Raphael said, putting his arms around the brothers that were physically present.

"Cyber hugs!" Donnie said, supposedly air hugging the phone.

* * *

It was family reunion day. Little Tang Shen was playing with her cousins, Miho, Akiza, and Hana, Leo and Karai's triplets.

April was holding her new born baby, May, Donnie holding her bottle and feeding her.

"Tell us a story, Grandpa!" Tang Shen said, running to the now retired Ninja Master.

Splinter picked her up, putting the little one on his lap as the others gathered around.

"I will tell you a story of how I met your fathers." He said, smiling.

"Didn't Grandma bring daddy and Uncle Leo, Uncle Don-Don and Uncle Mikey into the world?" She asked, bright green eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Oh, no. I met them in a much different way." Splinter smiled.

"I love this part!" Mikey said, sitting among his nieces.

"You're weird, Uncle Mikey!" Akiza giggled.

"You don't know the half of it." Raph said.

Splinter sighed. His family was much better since his days in the sewers. It had grown and improved in more ways than he could count, and that was okay. He couldn't have asked for a better lifestyle.

* * *

 **Thanks again guys. :'D I may or may not have mentioned this before, but I will be doing a few short stories, and you guys can actually submit your ideas, and please do so, or that will be one short book. It will be called Turtle Tales: Short Stories! I would love for you to read it. I will post the stories after I finish and upload my facts about this book. (My thought, feelings, insights, and Easter eggs. This should be good.) I just can't thank you guys enough. Please tell me what you thought about this book as a whole, I would love that and you would just make my day. :) I've said it before, and I will say it again: I love you guys!**


End file.
